Climbing Gaikoz Castle
by HoiHoiSoi
Summary: The Grand Chase have made it to Gaikoz Castle. Armed with a surgeon, lawyer, cook, nurse, locksmith, tactition and accountant, they venture into the castle to defeat the dark lord, Gaikoz. Read the extremely detailed version of how climbing it is so hard.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here guys..." Ronan looked up towards the tall towere sitting in front of him. It was huge known as "Gaikoz's castle" the castle which brought fouth fear to anyone who enters it.

"It's about time..." Jin looked at the peek of the tower. "Woohoo! That's a loooong climb!" Elesis smiled in the face of fear as though she had no fear left to spare. "Arme, the surgical tools, are you ready with it?" Lass looked at Arme behind him who was the backpack mule as usual.

Arme who was in a bad mood shouted aloud "UWAAAHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY THIS!". "Cause you're the far range type of person, you don't even need to come close to battle, and so we suggested you to become our back pack mule this time." Lass smiled at her as he looked around.

"Where is the dastard front door! I can't see I thing in this fog ya know?" Lire in her slightly accented English walked up to them all.

"Like hell do I know, Ryan and Amy had to stay back because of your cooking so we don't have any air support in the first place." Elesis chuckled to herself. "Let's go around the wall everybody." Ronan lead the search for the front door as the moved through the woods. Slowly and silently the Grand Chase moved around the giant structure.

Suddenly out of no where ...

"HIIIYAAACHAAAA!" A long pincer flew down from the sky. "Anmon scout!" Ronan shouted as he scanned the sky for any more. "You came at a bad time!" Jin crackled his fingers. "Duster punch!"

*FWOOOM!*

The hit practically dissentegrated the Anmon Scout into sand. "Pathetic! Ahahahahaha!" Jin laughed away as he walked along.

"Careful everyone, Jin is getting self absorbed again..." Lire walked away looking like this '-.-...' The search for the door continued however no enemy troops were sighted. They travelled along the wall, unknown to them was a black figure that was creeping on top of the wall watching all of their movements.

"We've got Grand Chase here. Troops assemble in the woods near the front door, Go east, Grand Chase is heading West. Do you read?" The figure in the brown robe said into his head set. There was a response "Roger that, Sargent Sieg." "Good..." The figure known only as 'Sieg' jumped back in the castle.

After about 40 minuites of scaling the wall the Grand Chase still could not find it. "I'm getting bored...maybe we've been going in circles all along. I always see grass everywhere we walk..." Lire's reponse was weak, she was kinda weak after all considering she slept and ate everyday only, even her cooking tastes bad so she rarely does the cooking at all!

"Lire, grass is all around us dammit! NOW STOP THAT WHINING! OR ELSE THE ENEMY WILL..."

*FWOOM! FWWWOOOM! FWWOM! FWWWOOOOM!*

Pincers rained down from the sky. Ronan looked at his team, thank god nobody was hurt, not yet that is "THIS IS BAD!" he shouted as they started their mad dash around the wall and within 20 steps or so, the giant door sat in front of them. While Arme was trying to hold them back with her guard spells the team moved to the door. "WE'RE MOVING IN PEOPLE!" Ronan pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Wha...WHAT IS THIS!" Ronan looked at the door, the he noticed a small hole near the closed wooden structures. "We...WE HAVE A KEY HOLE DAMMIT!"

"HIYACHACHACHACHACHACHA!"

More Anmon scouts jumped out of the darkness of the forest. "YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY HUH!" Elesis took her giant sword out. "VORTEX SLASH!" She spun in a circle hitting away the Anmon Scouts. Although their wounds were large, these things were like modified roaches. Their cells could somehow do 'binary fission' where a cell can split into 2 and it happened extremely fast for them. "These things...have to be hit in the heart!" Lire took out her bow and arrow and with extreme accuracy launched an arrow in each of their hearts. They started to disintegrate into nothing.

As research has been done on Anmon scouts, once the main organ that gives them life has been destroyed the binary fission mechanisme will turn backwards and instead eat themselves away. Which in scientific terms might sound scay but to them it's just their day job. Back to the scene...

"Let me handle this lock! You guys hold them back!" Jin immediately took a look at the lock as he used his flashlight to see through.

"What I need to do now is the find a weak spot in this damn key hole...it's time to use...it..."

Jin looked at Arme fending off the monsters with her spells. "ARME! HAND WE THE ULTRA SOUND! NOW!" Jin shouted at her, "Wha...WHAT FOR!" Arme who was desperately blocking off each attack responded to Jin. "JUST HAND IT OVER!" Arme immediately picked it up from her huge back and threw it at him...

"Now...I need to find the contridictions in a normal lock and this lock...come on...Please have a weak spot..."

_-Mission start: Pick the lock-_


	2. Chapter 2

Jin looked at the photos carefully most of the contradictions were obvious so he shouted back towards his team. "HEY! LIRE! COME PICK THE LOCK!"

"WHAT! I DON'T PICK LOCKS!" Lire shouted back at Jin as she aimed at each of the Anmon Scouts heart and shot each arrow at approximately 3 to 4 seconds apart. That is what archers are best in anyways.

"Don't give me that crap!" Jin retaliated. "It's not possible for you to score 98 marks on that test last Friday! You definitely picked the lock and got the answers from the staff room!" Jin replied in a rather harsh tone.

"Wha...WHAT THE FU**...!" Lire replied then summersaulted backwards towards Jin. "JUST HANDLE THE LOCKS!" Jin got back into battle as Lire settled the locks. The lock definitely showed that the door was indeed locked and it used the liquid compact lock system where hardened mercury balls were used instead of a hook to attach the both doors together.

There were some extra pieces metal sticking out in the key hole, it made the job slightly more tougher but still Lire armed with her expert lock picking skills acquired from her sister tried to pick the lock.

"KANAVAN STRIKE!" "METEOR!" "DUSTER PUNCH!" "VERTICAL SPIN!"

One by one the Anmon scouts decreased however the stream of enemies still seemed endless. Lire's fingers worked with speed and precision, only armed with her knowledge and about 10 hair pins she picked the lock Turn to the left insert second pin turn 90 degrees to the rights, insert third pin and stabiles both pins, next check if any movement can be detected.

She listened carefully. "Click...click...click...clack!"

She took her fourth hair pin and bent it into a U shape. Inserted it in and then took it back out. There was a strange shape. Lire quickly took out the 3 original pins out and compare it with the shape. After that she added the fifth pin to make this shape seem more similar. Then she used the sixth to ninth pin to coil around the original pins to make it more stable.

She inserted the pins which now seemed to look more like a key already and then twisted it.

"Click...Click...Clang!...Kulog...kulog...kulog...kulog..."

The sound of rolling iron balls could be heard. Lire had picked the lock successfully! She pushed the giant door and then it started to move. "EVERYONE! GET IN!" The door opened and everyone ran through the tiny gap and then with their remaining strength from battle they pushed the door shut.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Couldn't you have done it faster!" Lass exclaimed as he panted for breath. Everyone was slumped down on the floor. No enemies were sighted near the group of Grand Chasers. The place was quiet, very quiet, almost too quiet...

"We'll rest here for the..."

*ZOOM!*

"UAAAGHHHH!" An arrow pierced through Ronan's body. I told you it was too quiet...

"Kiyayayayaya!" A skeleton archer was dancing on top of the wall separating the outside of the castle and the inside of the castle. "WAHAHAHAHAHA!" It jumped off the wall to the exterior side of the castle. "NO!" Lass looked at Ronan, he was pale.

"GWAAAAHHHHH!" Elesis started to groan on the ground and blood flowed out of her mouth. There were no wounds on her but she kept spitting and coughing blood.

Jin was in shock and panic, although these signs were often encountered on their journey before reaching Gaikoz's castle, he was always the worry wart whether it was minor or major injuries. But this time it looked pretty bad. "Wha...what the hell!" He gasped as he muttered those words.

"Li...LIRE! Wha...what's wrong!" Arme was crouched down beside Lire who was vomiting all of a sudden. "She didn't go into battle...but why is she..." Arme looked at her condition that seems to be worsening.

"No...NO! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DIE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW!" Lass stood up. "Arme! Get ready the surgery tools, I'll do whatever to save them!"

Arme scrambled to her backpack which she left sitting on the ground near the giant wooden door. "I don't have much time...I have to diagnose what they have while Arme is preparing the surgery tools..." Lass thought to himself.

"There's no time! We have to begin the diagnosation now!"

-Mission: Diagnose 3 patients-

Ronan Check-Up  
-

Lass took Ronan's wrist and placed his index and middle finger on his pulse spot. His pulse was slowing down, not exactly what a person gets after getting shot by an arrow on the arm. Next he looked at Ronan's eye, he took the flash light and pointed it directly at his eye, and there was no response. His pupils were dilated. Next he hit Ronan with his knuckled on his knee, there was no reflex action coming back from Ronan.

Next he saw Ronan's forehead, there was hardly any sweat on it, in fact it was dry and from all the fighting that wasn't possible. Ronan's pale figure started to turn bright red for some unknown reason. Next he saw the arrow stuck in his arm, there was some purple liquid on the feathers. Could it be poison! Now the poison had to be identified. What poison could cause such effects! Think! THINK LASS! THINK!

Elesis Check-Up  
-

Lass used the normal method once more and placed both index finger and middle finger on Elesis's wrists. Her heartbeat was racing! Unlike Ronan's condition. He quickly stripped off Elesis clothes to reveal her naked body. "Wha..What the!" Her whole body was covered with bruises even on her chest was full of bruises. He pointed a flash light near her eye. It responded, she was still conscious. There were no cut wounds at all. Lass used the Ultrasound.

On the screen there were a lot of small black spots which grew larger each time a new picture was taken, it suggested that she was bleeding from the inside. Next he used his fists to hit Elesis leg, she kicked up, there was a reponse. Lass vaguely remember her fighting a skeleton warrior who used fists. Internal bleeding was definitely a possible one, but what was causing her to cough blood! Damn it! What is it!

Lire Check-Up  
-

Lass looked at Lire, she was definitely conscious and was trying to speak as she vomit on the floor. Poisoning is definitely possible at this stage, but how did it manage to enter Lire's body? She wasn't even fighting that much since she was picking the lock. I...I HAVE TO THINK DAMMIT! THINK!

-Suddenly...-

"DOCTOR!" Arme shouted at once. "RONAN! He...HE's GOING INTO THE STATE OF CARDIAC ARREST! QUICK DOCTOR! WE HAVE TO BRING HIM INTO THE TENT TO USE THE DEFILLBERATOR ALREADY!" Arme quickly took hold of Ronan's legs Lass quickly grabbed his shoulders and they both carried him off. Jin took up Elesis and brought her to the tent too then he brought Lire there. So...now...what is their disease base on the signs?

Ronan Primary Report

-Slow pulse rate  
-Pupils dilated  
-Dry skin  
-Bright red on the surface of body  
-Arrow stuck in Arm  
-No reflex action  
-Acute Ventricular Fibrillation

Clues: Arrow was poisoned. Find out what poison the arrow was covered with

Diagnose: -Arrow in Arm

-Poison on arrow is most likely: ?

Elesis Primary Report

-Racing pulse rate  
-Pupils react to light  
-Reflex action present  
-Bruises on body, especially on the chest/breasts  
-Coughing blood  
-Internal bleeding present 

Clues: Bruises found on chest/breasts

Diagnose: -Internal bleeding

-?

Lire Primary Report

-Everything is normal  
-Vomiting

Clues: Poisoned?

Diagnose: ?


	3. Chapter 3

"This...this is..." Lass practically gasped as he opened Ronan up, is organs were failing one by one. What the he...hell..." Thinking back, be couldn't remember a time where things had gotten that tense throughout the whole journey. The patient was dying right in front of him, it was organ failure.

"Here!" Arme came with the defillberator to Lass's side. "Okay! Jin! Run the motor!" Jin started to turn the hand held motor which produced electricity through the spinning of the handle. It was a very useful piece of equipment. Made out of a dynamo and then to a motor and finally to a step-up transformer and then to the rest of the tent.

The electricity produced started up from 10 Volts, shifted to 120 Volts and then with the help of the step up converter, which was made to suit outdoor missions, could step up the electricity to a total of 50000 Volts! The defillberator needed 30000 volts to function, so doing the math that's still a lot of electricity produced.

"CLEAR!" Lass placed both defillberators on his chest.

*DARUMMM!*

*Ti...*

"FLATLINE DOCTOR!" Arme exclaimed, the tension in the air was rising.

"LET'E STEP IT UP TO 300!" Lass shouted back at Arme.

"OKAY DOCTOR! IT'S BEEN RESET!" Arme shouted back to Lass.

"CLEAR!" Lass pushed down on Ronan's chest hard.

*DARUMMM!*

*Ti...*

"WE'RE LOOSING HIM DOCTOR!" Arme shouted, sweat was now pouring down her face as she looked at the Electrocardiograph monitor which showed no signs of ever ticking back.

"STEP UP TO 360!" Even Lass could not comprehend that he could lose a friend there and then.

"WE'RE READY TO GO!" Arme replied as they both looked only at Ronan's pale face.

"CLEAR!" Lass pushed both defillberator's down hard.

*DARRRYYUUUMMMMM!*

*Ti...Ti...Ti..."

"NO!" Arme shouted, there was a short pulse then it disappeared. "Ro...Ronan's...gone..." Lass looked at him. He sutured up what he opened and was gazing into thin air

"Doctor! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT JUST ONE PATIENT! We have to move on to Elesis!" Arme was worried that Lass could have loosed his cool from 1 death of a friend. Jin stared into space as both Arme and Lass moved on to the next patient. Ronan was gone, and there was a good chance he would never be coming back and hitting Jin on the head like usual.

Lass looked at Elesis condition, it seemed to be internal hemorrhaging. But what the hell was making her cough blood! "We have to open her up!" Lass shouted as he looked at her chest, it had to be something that was connected to those localized bruises. Arme handled him the scalpel. Lass sliced open her flesh, the first word that came to his mouth was. "F...f**k..."

Her lungs were bleeding and full of bruises, her trachea was practically on the verge of shattering although the bone had a spring like texture. "This...THIS IS...DIAGNOSED UNDER DAMANGED RESPIRATORY SYSTEM!" Lass exclaimed. Lass worked quickly to suture all wounds and heal them up using the medicine he had.

While Elesis's operation was going on, Jin sat beside Ronan moaning. Then...

*Tuduk!*

"Wha!" Jin saw Ronan's body move slightly upwards and then it sank back down. "What...the..." Jin's attention was now on Ronan's body. After 1 minute or so...

*TUDUK!*

"What...is...Do...don't tell me." Jin rolled his hands into a fist. Then waited for the one pulse...and then...

*Tuduk!*

Jin started to press down onto Ronan's chest using controlled beats like when he used to play the piano.

*Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!*

*Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...*

"LASS! WE'RE GOT A PULSE!" Jin shouted as Lass was closing up Elesis. "Wh...WHAT!" Lass looked shocked as the heart monitor did show normal signs. Jin smiled at Lass, Lass smiled back. "Let's go Arme! TO SAVE RONAN!"

"Yes doctor!" Arme quickly pushed the equipment trolley near Ronan's bed. And then...

*Ti...*

"What the! GET THE DEFILLBERATOR!" Lass exclaimed as Ronan's reading went back to flat line.

"NO!" Jin shouted as he quickly held Arme's hand. "There is a trick to this..." Jin waited for the pulse...and then...

*TUDUK!*

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

*Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...*

Lass looked in astonishment. "It's...Yes! It's true! This is really acute ventricular fibrillation! Seems we have to massage his heart from now on!" Lass still knew there was a ton of things to do. But what in the name of Davy Jones is that poison in Ronan!

Jin looked at Ronan for a moment, then he spoke. "I've dealt with such a case before. The victim died with all these symptoms. Eventually I put the defendant behind bars...If I'm not wrong, the poison in that case was..."

"Atropine..."

The words came out quite clearly indeed. Lass confirmed all the symptoms. "That...that...YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Lass exclaimed with joy. But Arme was pale for some unknown reason. "Lass...you should know don't you...the medication for Atropine poisoning..." She looked at Ronan.

"Y...yea...it's the Psysostigmine Serum." Lass started sweating too. "Wha...what's wrong?" Jin looked at both of them, beginning to get worried. "Jin...the cure...it's...also somewhat lethal if given at high dosage, if this isn't Atropine...Ronan...he will die instantly from it..." Lass choked on some words when he said that.

There was a moment of silence between the three. "If there is any hope left...it's this..." Lass was confident although Jin and Arme could sense some doubt in his words. "Arme, the Psysostigmine Serum please..." Arme with shaking hands took up a syringe and filled it with the serum. The dosage they were about to inject could cause a normal person to die almost instantly from nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, dizziness, headache, anorexia, dyspepsia and cholinergic syndrome.

"Here goes..." Lass took the syringe from Arme. "Let's..."

*Ti...*

"He's going into cardiac arrest doctor!" Arme shouted "Please massage his heart!"

Lass suddenly remembered something he learnt back in his days as an assistant surgeon. His master once told him 'during a cardiac arrest, do not panic. Remember, a lethal drug when entering a human can cause side effects, however during this period of stableness, the organs that cease function can accept such lethal doses.'

The words repeated in his mind. "NO! ARME! We'll inject the medication now!" Lass snatched the syringe from Arme's hand. And poked it into a blood vessel near Ronan's heart known also as the biggest artery in the body, the Aorta. Then they waited for a reaction. In their hearts they were praying, after about a minute Arme, quickly took a blood sample from Ronan and tested it with a purple liquid. It slowly turned green in color.

"DOCTOR! THE TOXIN LEVEL! IT'S DECREASING! RAPIDLY!" For a moment there, Lass heart almost leapt out from his mouth. "LET'S START HIM UP AGAIN!"

*TUDUK!*

Lass massaged Ronan's heart carefully and then...

*Ti...ti...ti...ti...ti...ti...*

"We've got a constant pulse. And Ronan's organs! They are resuming function!" Lass exclaimed looking at the insides of Ronan. "SATURES PLEASE! WE HAVE TO MOVE ON TO LIRE NEXT!" Lass exclaimed. Arme handed him the sutures and quickly sutured up his wound. The arrow had been taken care off by Arme while Ronan was working with the sutures. Next he had to perform some bone reformation for Ronan's arm and then patch him up quickly.

"Let's move on to..."

Jin interrupted "You don't have to do anything...she's not here anymore..." Lire's bed was empty. "Wha...WHAT! SOMEBODY MUST HAVE TAKEN HER!" Lass was frantic, Lire was dying from some unknown disease and in the midst of the chaos she went missing.

"Nothing to worry about, she's not far away. I managed to diagnose her." Jin gave a warm smile. "She had some bad food poisoning from today's lunch. Remember the green pea soup she made, she brought it along...and err...well...you know the rest..." Jin chuckled. All of the started laughing with joy.

So they sat down for a moment, took a deep breath and...

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Fell asleep on the ground. That was the end of their first day in Gaikoz castle. Unknown to them, there were much more challenges ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The first to awake in the morning was Lass. He was up in the tent as he looked around, not much sunlight passed through the fog surrounding Gaikoz's Castle. There was still a long way up, the peak of the main tower was hiding the fog and couldn't be seen.

Lass looked around, everyone was still sleeping, and both of his patients were stable. Lass scratched his head; there was some really intense surgery the day before. He took out a bottle of seeds from his pocket then he took a beaker from the surgery table, it was still clean.

He put the seed in the beaker and looked around the surgery table for any water, true enough there was a bottle of distilled water in a packet, it was a necessary for certain surgeries but of course it didn't matter now since his patients were safe. He pressed down on the pipe near the needle to attack to the patient's vain.

A bit of water dripped from the needle. It touched the black seed and suddenly smoke started to form, the seed dissolved into a black liquid and then the liquid multiplied fast, until it filled the whole beaker. The bitter fragrance of coffee filled the air. "Ahhh... nothing like some good old instant Kanavan coffee." Lass sipped the coffee little by little as he watched small streams of sunlight pass through the thick fog.

"Co...COOOOFFFFFEEEEEE!" Ronan's voice boomed through the air. "AH! DAMN! THE ADDICT GOT UP ALREADY!" Lass saw Ronan getting up, he was no longer Ronan, he was the pure coffee addict 'ROWTFNAN!' And so in a desperate attempt to save his coffee Lass started to run around the tent while being chased by Ronan, in which woke everyone up.

"Ahhh...sooo sleepy..." Arme got up rubbing her eyes like some cute moe character from some super cute moe manga. "Muuu..." Lire got up in a very groggy manner, like she had always done. Jin on the other hand awoke from his sleep as princely as ever "Uhh...my head it feels soo...errghhh..." He then pushed his hair up.

"UWAAAHHHH! SUPER CUTE GUY!" There was a voice that rang through the air, a voice none of them were familiar to. "I wanna date him! I wanna! I wangwah! GWAHHH! STOP! STOP! IT! SIEG!" Then it all stopped.

"Mari, keep it down!" Sieghart shut Mari up with an apple in her mouth. "Ummuuu...Heauuss sswwwooo cwuuuteee" She mumbled as she took the apple out from her mouth. This girl in blue and white clothes carried a hammer behind her and a giant gun on her belt with strange cubes and orbs in bottles also hanging from her waist. "Uncle, I can't help it can I? I can't resist super cute guys...I'm at puberty don't you know" She said as she took a bite from the apple.

"Keh!" Sieg gave Mari a snarl. This 'boy' carried a giant sword on his back. His black armor gave off a sense of evil and he also had a strange sense of hatred surrounding him. Not known to many he had already been leaving for 499 years and his birthday was coming soon. "Master Gaikoz...he's expecting them soon. Shall we send them a greeting card then?" His grin gave off the full extent of his cruelty and hatred deep in his heart. "Alright uncle! Whatever you say!" Mari smiled back as they walked out of the room.

Back where the Grand Chase were just reflecting on who shouted first and what not...

"GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T SOUND LIKE A GIRL DO I!" Lass made his stand because he was being accused of screaming and waking everyone up. "Ummm, Lass...you've not seen yourself when you have an almost impossible operation to do. You practically scared the life out of me once when you fainted in the surgery room 3 years ago." Arme chuckled as she saw Lass's temper rising.

"Ronan! You scream like a girl don't you!" Lass punched him in the arm, on the spot where the poison arrow went through. "IYYYYYAAAAAA!" The shriek coming from Ronan was definitely that of a girl's shriek. "I told you! HE DOES...BWAHGWAHAAAA!" Ronan gave a roundhouse onto Lass's face and made him fall to the ground, bleeding faced down.

"Gu..guys...GWAAAHH!" Elesis seemed to have awoken from all the commotion. "I...I don't feel so hot..." She said trying to get up. "Stay down! You don't know how badly injured you were!" Lass got up immediately and pushed her down onto the bed. "You've got god damn bruises all over you lungs and I just managed to replace some blood vessels that hemorrhaged yesterday! You're in no condition to fight!" Lass looked serious about this, Elesis decided to stay down.

"So...our mission...it ends here...huh..." Elesis felt as though she had betrayed everyone. "No way! We can continue by afternoon!" Lass said as he sipped his coffee. "I injected you with my secret medication while performing the surgery yesterday! I call it my...DORU DORU DORU DORU ELIXIR OF LIFE!"

"What the hell..." Ronan looked at him with some irritated face. "I couldn't think of a name, so I got it out from a manga I was reading just the other day. Anyways, this medication contains about 10 kilograms of pure glucose, 5 kilograms of protein and fats, 20 kilograms of vitamins and minerals and it's has instant effect in recovering you, cause I grinded in some Natal Ring essence and mixed in some mumbo jumbo magic items I found in the medical hall." Lass was undoubtfully a genius.

Elesis looked worried all of a sudden. So...if this helps recover me...IT'LL MAKE ME FAT AT THE SAME TIME!" Elesis sat up in protest. "See, she's getting better already! And yes, you might add on about 3 pounds after this mission ends." Lass smiled saying that. "Also, look at her bruises!" Lass ripped off the operation sheet covering her. "It's all almost gone!" The bruises were definitely fading away.

"Ahh...ele...sis..." Ronan had a nosebleed and fainted. "Lass... you're dead." Jin who was still doing his hair said. Lass turned towards Elesis's face.

"You...YOU FREAKING PERVERTED BASTARD!" And so Elesis with her tomboyishness gave Lass a one punch knockout right in front of everybody. And so, they all had to wait till the evening, which came falling slow...

And so, evening came as the Grand Chase got ready all of their items once more to continue their journey into Gaikoz's Castle.

Ronan walked to the front door and used his right hand (Since his left one is damaged) and pushed it. It opened quite easily for a door that size. The first room they entered was covered with carpets. Long shrouds dangled from above, with pictures of people from the Gaikoz bloodline. Each of them had dates, from death till birth; almost all of them had a reign of about 600 years or so.

"This place is creepy Lass...HOLD ME!" Arme jumped on to Lass. Lass dodged her 'attack' and replied "Don't push your luck Arme, we may be a couple...but you know what comes first..." Lass had the attitude of a selfish little boy. "What comes first is...SHOUJO MANGA!" Lass took out a manga from his pocket. "Lass! YOU SICKO! YOU IDIOT! You..."

*DAZAAKUUUBUAWTFOOOOMMMM!*

"WHAT THE!" Something came crashing down from above. "Hmmmm...HOH!" It was a giant, a huge giant. "Samanidantamaru...Anniommatamaru...Sominayitominomu...uuuu...SANTAKUUU!" The giant holding a pounder of some sort was chanting slowly as 6 floating orbs which a strange 3 dot symbol had appeared. "Amiiiiii...Nommiiii...Sanamaru...KASHI!"

Suddenly his pounder started to produce sparks. "HUUUU!" The 'giant' dashed in front and tried to slam all of them with his electrified pounder. "KEH!" Everybody felt the bit of shock that sparked through the air. "Wha...what is this!" Elesis dodged, her reflexes were not as good as she normally was, the internal injuries were really taking a toll on her body.

"This...I've read this in a book before. It's known as an electric monk, one of the many minions you can find at Gaikoz's place. And this one is a pain in the ass!" Lass took out a kunai and threw it at light speed.

"SAMARATUUUNNNN!" A giant wave of electricity came flying out from the monk's body, which blew away the kunai like a leaf in a storm. "Sunnndamiii...torunnnn...AGAKI!" The monk made a 360 twirl and then. "GRRRWAAAAHHHHH!" From his back, his left hand, right hand, left leg and right leg, a stream of electricity rose from the ground going upwards as it shot through the hall. Lass quickly pushed Arme away who was standing right in the middle of the path of the beam.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lass was electrocuted like fried fish. "LASS!" Arme shouted as she was ran towards Lass. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! MY BODY IS RUNNING WITH ELECTRONS NOW! This pain...IT'S NOTHING TO A MAN!...(With shoujo mangas)" Lass took out two rubber gloves and wore them. "COME ON! I STILL HAVE IT BEATING IN ME!" Lass had to endure the entire shock by injecting a medication that strengthens the nervous systems; it was possible for one who had a great will.

"KAASSSSHIIIIII!" The giant dashed towards Lass and striked with the pounder. "HAAAA!" Lass blocked its attack. "Ke...KKKKAAAAHHHHHH!" From that one hit Lass dropped to the ground. Elesis took out her sword. although still having difficulties breathing. "HIIIIIYAAAAAAA!" Elesis charged forward. "KASHI!" His pounder hit Elesis in the gut. "KEH!" She was about to get electrified when...

"Wh...what?" She stood still and did not feel an inch of pain. Elesis quickly jumped backwards going through the curtain that was touching her behind. Ronan asked looking at Elesis "What just happened!".

"I...I DON'T KNOW!" She replied. "OOOOHUUUUNNNN!" The orbs flying around him suddenly sparkled with a bright light and came flying towards the team of heroes. "BATTER UP!" Elesis managed to hit one away. And then..."GUUUUOOOOOHHHHHH!" The giant was electrocuted by his own move!

Elesis jumped to the front and slashed the giant on the neck. "UWAAAAHHH!" Blood splashed on everywhere. "GGGWAAOOOORRHHH!" But the giant's flesh replicated once more. "IT'S BINARY FISSION AGAIN!" Elesis shouted moving away from him. But something was out of the picture, everybody's clothes were drenched with blood, but the shrouds let the blood stream down without much of a problem.

"I'll...SHOOT IT DOWN!" Lire took an arrow and pointed it at the giant's heart.

*PHEEWWWW!*

The arrow cut through the air, however before she knew it, the giant already moved away. It was one fast giant (Because giants are normally slow). Then it started chanting again.

"Ottoo...koootooo...UMIYAKIIIII!" Suddenly there was a giant electric orb that surrounded the giant. There was a number displayed in electrical sparks. It showed '10', and then in 1 second it turned to '9'.

Elesis quickly shout to Ronan. "RONAN! THINK OF A WAY! QUICK! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH BRAINS HERE! HOW DO WE AVOID THIS ATTACK!" Everyone turned to Ronan.

"This...I will not fail!"

-Mission Start: Attack and Defense Plan-

"I need to find a solution, how do we avoid all of its attack! I need to recall all that has happened and form a plan with it! And also a way to strike it without getting hurt at all! Lass...I WON'T LET YOUR SCARFICE BE FOR NOTHING!"

Find out how to defend against all incoming moves and attack the enemy at the same time. Number of moves able to be made: 3. Also, he must be defeated with this move that he is using, just some tips. If you read the passage a number of times, I'm sure you'll find out how. Good luck!

-To be continued...-

Note: This is not exactly hard just think of what happened and make a plan, also as a tip, 1 magic skill has to be used...hehe. Happy trying!


	5. Chapter 5

"5..."

"KEH! EVERYONE! GRAB ON TO ANY SHROUD NEAR YOU!"

"4..."

"What for!" Arme shouted.

"3..."

"GRAB ON IF YOU WANNA LIVE DAMMIT!"

"2..."

"ARME! USE YOUR BARRIER SPELL ON THE GIANT! NO MATTER HOW SMALL IS IT! THIS ATTACK WILL BE THE DECIDER!"

"1..."

"LIRE, SHOOT HIS HEART RIGHT AFTER THIS EXPLOSION!"

"0..."

"OPERATION TRIPLE THREAD! GO!"

*!*

Arme casted a barrier around the giant as the sparks really started to fly. "KKKUOOOOOOOOO!"

*!*

The explosion of electric waves created a very sharp static noise in the air, the sound of 'white noise'. Which are radio waves that can only be detected by going through different signals sent out into space, in other words that means it's the sound your Television produces when you change to a channel you didn't subscribe for.

"UUUWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ronan screamed his lungs out and electricity pass through all of them. Before they knew it...

"!"

The giant was screaming his head off. The barrier managed to contain just the right amount of electricity to shock the giant back, something like recoil from a gun only this time some sparks from the ignition of the bullets hits your face, and it hurts alright.

"Die...YOUUUU!" Lire took out her bow and arrow as she let go of the shroud and made sure it was a direct hit to the heart. "GOOO!" She let go of the feathers behind of the arrow, and like a bullet, cut through the air and then penetrated through the heart of the giant.

"WWWUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Its cells just kept on dying and dying until it was reduced to nothing but dust. "Ro...ronan...what just happened?" Elesis was in slight confusion. "Simple, I'll explain. You see, the reason why you did not get electrocuted earlier was because of something very simple. Because a cloth was touching behind you back. We all thought it was a cloth, but it did not absorb any blood when you attacked the giant. Suggesting, this was not cloth indeed. It was something else! Then it rang to me...it must be rubber! Because it saved you, did not absorb blood and as you can see the texture feels right too."

"Next, I asked Arme to cast a barrier around the giant because the giant as seen earlier was electrocuted by his own spinning orb, this suggests that it can only withstand electricity till a certain limit, considering the move he used, one would conclude he was pressing his luck a bit and was going to go slightly overboard, to ensure that he is electrified I asked Arme to contain some more electricity to make sure he definitely gets shocked. And then when he is stunned and his electrocuting power is temporarily ceased, Lire dealt the final blow because it seems its regenerating properties are similar to that of an Anmon Scout's." Ronan took a deep breath in after that.

"LASS!" Arme ran to Lass who was lying on the ground. "WAIT!" Ronan took a piece of metal string and through it onto Lass's hand. A large amount of electricity transferred from Lass's body to the earth.

Arme touched Lass on his wrist. "no...NO PULSE! We...WE HAVE TO DO CARDIOPULMONARY RESUSCITATION (CPR)!" She breathed into Lass's mouth and then with a great amount of force pushed down on his heart. However, Lass gave off no response, was he truly gone? "Lass...you idiot...You...YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COVER FOR ME!"

Arme was crying at the same time holding Lass's right hand tight. "You...IDIOT! No...NOW I...I HAVE TO LIVE THIS LIFE ALONE! LASS! YOU...YOU IDIOT!" Tears dripped from her chin onto Lass's face, and then.

"Arme...I can't die, not with you crying..." Lass sat back up and hugged Arme. "LASS! HOW DID YOU!" Arme was practically in shock. "OOOHHHH! YOU FELL FOR IT TOTALLY! WE MANAGED TO MAKE THE BEST SHOUJO SCENE EVER! YESSS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lass laughed his ass off as he jotted something down on his notebook.

Arme was pissed at the same time happy. "You fell for the old ping pong ball under the arm pit trick huh..." Lass looked at Arme, they were both very close to each other since they have been working and dating for about 5 years now. "Ahhh! Lass! You scared the hell out of me man...I thought we lost you already!" Jin looked away and proceeded to walk towards the next door. Elesis, Lire and Ronan followed behind, leaving a distance between them and the couple.

"But seriously Arme, my life in heaven would never be complete without you..." Lass whispered into Arme's ear as he stood up and pulled Arme up. "Oh...Lass!" She hugged him and dried her eyes on his clothes.

"Can I do the opening this time! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Jin begged Ronan as they reached the door. Ronan looked at him gave a sigh and then nodded. "Great..." Jin put on a cowboy hat and then took out 2 handguns, unknown to many, Jin was a very accurate gunman actually and he liked to make his appearance big.

*CHEKE! BOOM!*

The door slammed open.

"YO! WAZZUP! SUCKAS!" The army of Anmon Scouts looked at him. "Time to send you to the old bucket!" He had 12 shots, 6 bullets in each barrel. There were about 50 Anmon scouts in that room.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

"Heart shot baby!" Jin spun his gun around and around, then threw it into the air, some bullets flew out from the cartridge and then when he caught them once more, he inserted 6 new bullets.

"STOP RAGGING AWAY ALL THE FUN!" Elesis jumped into the action. "CORKSCREW DRIVER!" She spun her sword fast, making a screwing effect, and then through it like a spear, she got about 5 Anmon scouts directly in the heart in that one throw. "BURST FIRE!" Arme casted her ring of fire and from that a large gush of explosive flames flew out burning all of them.

OH! And I forgot to mention! There are two ways of eliminating Anmon Scouts, the first one is to shoot their hearts or attack it, secondly is to destroy all of their cells away at once so that they can't regenerate.

Lass did not want to step in seeing how well everyone was cooping up with it, and then he noticed 2 figures standing on the beams of the room they just entered.

"Hehehe...KANAVAN...STRIKKKKEEEEEE!"

From above the figure jumped towards the ground holding its sword downwards. "That move, it's...MINE! EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THE AREA!" Ronan exclaimed as saw Elesis, Lire, Jin and Arme attacking the Anmon scouts. "What!" Arme saw the incoming attack. "Teleport!" Everyone was engulfed in a light blue flame and then transported to the front door just as the attack commenced.

The ground shook as the sword penetrated through the ground. Small blue daggers flew upwards and cut killed any Anmon Scouts lying or standing there. "WHA...WHAT!" The magic circle was bigger than Ronan's one, way bigger and the daggers were more visible and looked more concrete than Ronan's slightly more faint daggers.

"we'll then..." The strange figure took off the brown sheet covering his body. "Shall we have tea then?" A small table with 2 chairs was set up with some fine china and a kettle which let out some steam. "Come down Mari." Called the man as he poured himself a cup of tea. He then proceeded to take out a cookie from the cookie jar next to the small case in the middle of the table.

Mari too fell from above and then landed into her seat fight next to the man. "Sieghart, I mean uncle, Would you like some sugar and cream with that?" She took off the cape that was covering her, only to reveal, a small jar of sugar and a small pot of creamer. "Oh yes, certainly..." Sieghart smiled as Mari dropped a cub of sugar and poured some milk into his tea.

"They...they're in their own world..." The Grand Chase thought as they saw the little act pass by. Sieghart sipped his tea and then smiled at the whole team of heroes "I suppose...you are the Grand Chase, am I right?" He said taking a small bite from his cookie followed by a sip of his now richly thick and nicely sweetened tea. The chocolate chip cookies definitely complemented the tea very well with its slight bitter chocolate on the top.

"And, who are you?" Ronan used a threatening tone to reply. "Oh, me? I'm a minion of Master Gaikoz, you can refer me to as Sieghart or the right hand of the underworld." Sieghart looked at Ronan, he looked slightly irritated by the boy's face, was Sieghart or him prettier he was thinking.

"And...and...err..ummm...I'm...ummm" Mari looked at her left hand as she said that. "I'm Ma...Mari! The...errmmm...left hand of the undies, I mean underworld" She continued not sure if what she was saying was fully accurate or not. "I see, and may I ask..." Jin stepped out from the crowd. One of Mari's hairs sprang up as her glasses sparkled.

"Uncle! Did you see that!...he...he was soooo coooolll!" Mari bugged her uncle as she blushed. Jin ignored what Mari did and continued "Do you in any sense, pose a threat to us?"

"Oh, yes, certainly. After all we will kill you doubtfully. Hahaha..." Sieghart sipped more tea and then proceeded to look at Jin's face. Who could be prettier? Him or Jin, he wondered. "I hate to crash the party, but your party ends here!" Jin shouted pointing his gun directly at Sieghart.

Sieghart stood up and smashed his cup into pieces on the table. "You all, piss me off! Ronan, you might be handsome but don't act so foolish in front of an elder, You...Jin, Terrible! Remarkably prince like but a total despicable idiot. Lass, I like you the best, Your beauty can be matched by almost anyone." Sieghart gave a thumb up.

"Tha...thanks? Did he just compliment me or just made me a laughing stock?" Lass looked at Arme, Arme gave a "Like hell do I know too" Look at Lass and then turned back to Sieghart. Suddenly Sieghart turned behind "HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh echoed throughout the room as the Grand Chase observed his every movement. "This filthy world...WILL PERISH UNDER THE ORDERS OF GAIKOZ! BERMESIAH WILL DIE!" Sieghart was indeed quite a madman. The kind that would take something precious from himself and crush it into dust under the command of his master (Who paid him).

Then, with a snap of a finger "All of you...shall die..."

"!" The door behind Sieghart and Mari burst open and a person somersaulted into the room. "UWWAH!" He jumped into the air, and made a 360 spin. "AAAIIIIYYYAAAAHHHHH!" And landed stylishly on the perfectly marbled floor. "IIIYYYAAAACHUUUWAAAHHH!" Both of his hands were in front of his face, they were positioned like paws. He was standing on one foot which constantly jumped about the floor. His other leg was stretched upwards till it reached his abdomens. This man, wearing blue boxers and wore tape around his hands, elbows, knees and feet looked very active, more alive than a normal person would.

His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes, a brilliant blue. His nose was sharp, and he was practically bald on the top. His muscles on his arms and legs were perfectly toned. Then he gave 3 fast jabs, once on the left and two times on the right. "IYACHACHA! I AM JUNDO! PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" The man crackled his neck as he said that.

"This guy...is mine!" Elesis was about to draw out her sword. "WAIT!" Lass exclaimed, "Something is around us, it looks...like strings of some sort..." Certainly, there were sparkling lines all around them, very thin and hard to be noticed by the naked eye. "I'll try to see what this is..." He took out one of his daggers and slowly lifted it to one string, and then made a cut. "WHAT THE F**K!" His dagger was the one that was cut into half instead of the string. "EVERYBODY! DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" Lass kept still, his sweat dripped from his chin onto one strand of thread, and it neatly sliced his sweat into two parts.

Jundo turned to Jin. "You there! Red haired Martial Artist! I choose you!" Jundo shouted giving off a quick leg jab. "NO! DON'T MOVE! JIN!" Lass shouted, but Jin walked to the front, apparently no strings were confining him. "Oh, Muay Thai? Let's just see what you got pretty boy!" Jin's voice trembled throughout the room. "This strings you see..." Jundo started. "THEY WILL CUT OFF IF YOUR FRIEND SURVIVES! But if he doesn't...YOU SHALL ALL BE TURNED INTO MY DINNER! IYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jundo was even more active now, taking bigger hops than usual.

And so, the two fighter step to the front. Fist versus fist, leg versus leg! THE FIRST BOSS BATTLE BEGINS HERE!

-To be continued...-

Note: I'll try to make the fight as interesting as possible, possibly one and a half chapters just for this boss battle, all of it will be as long as this. Also, there is a reason why Jin can use guns, you'll find out later in the fanfic….


	6. Chapter 6

Both Jin and Jundo looked at each other, eye to eye, fierce and terrible, their auras seem to be clashing with each other, one red the other black. Not a word was spoken, only the tense chilling air made up the atmosphere in the room.

In a split second, Jundo disappeared at mach speed. Jin's eyes tried to keep up with his speed and managed to do so. Then, Jundo threw his first punch towards Jin's face. Jin tilted his face to the front a little bit more and then the punch went behind his neck. Taking the opportunity, Jin quickly grabbed hold of Jundo's arm and threw him over, using the basics of Judo he had learned years ago.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jundo laughed as he lay on the floor. "What the!" Jin hopped back a few steps to make some distance between him and his enemy. But before he knew it. A punch was sent flying towards his abdomen. Jin put all his strength he could generate into both of his palms and then pressed down on Jundo's hand. However, his hand did not budge at all, instead it was directly 180 degrees from its original position at all times.

Jin quickly pushed himself away into the air using Jundo's hand as a base and managed to escape any more incoming punches. But what he was thinking did not on the least tele with what Jundo was thinking. As Jin was in the air, about to land, Jundo squat down quickly. His left knee was in a very angular position while his right leg sprang to life. Life a spring, his right leg sent Jundo flying in the air. Jin saw it "Knee Lunge..." He muttered as it hit Jin directly in the stomach.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHH!" As he screamed, blood came splashing out from his mouth. Jin came to realize, his opponent wasn't going to be some weak Tom, Dick or Harry anymore. This one was a true fighter, one that could cause his death if he made one small mistake. Quickly Jin took a 180 degrees flip and landed in a squatting position with his left knee on the ground, while his right foot was supporting his body to the front, the type of position you often see in ninja comics.

Jin cleared his throat while enduring the pain "You're not...normal are you...?"

"If you are aware, I suggest you step up your game," In a deep voice Jundo replied. "Because if you don't, YOUR DEATH WILL BE CERTAIN!" He shot 3 jabs in the air, this time they were faster and more agile.

Jin stood up, his stomach feeling very uncomfortable. "Your secret...I WILL FIND IT OUT!" Jin finally put his game face on. He took out a ribbon from his pocket and wore it on his forehead. "With this, I can finally go full throttle!"

"GATE ONE! BREAK!" Suddenly a supersonic boom occurred in front of Jin although he was not even moving. "Let me flex my muscles a bit, before I go on..." Jin dashed straight towards Jundo. "DUSTER MACHINE GUN!" Unlike what just happened, Jin went completely on the offence, he threw continuous duster punches at him enemy, however Jundo was holding up quite well.

Jin after giving about 1 minute of continuous duster punches then followed his combo with a low kick to his opponent's ankle. "GUUH!" Jundo was on the verge of falling. "CANNON UPPERCUT!" Jin squat, right before Jundo landed and then...

His hands sprang up fast. A spiraling aura from the punch sent Jundo flying towards the roof. However, jundo was well controlled, as he reached the ceiling he managed to position himself in such a way, that his leg would touch the flat ceiling first. As his feet touched the smooth ceiling, his legs pushed hard and lifted him off the ceiling making him dive back down to the ground at high pressure.

"DIVING FALCON!" Jundo's right hand was pushed behind him, he was about to launch a serious attack.

"GATE TWO! BREAK!" Another supersonic boom occurred in front of Jin. "CANNON UPPERCUT!" Jin sprang up from the ground and also had his right hand pushed all the way behind him.

"HYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" "UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

-DIVING FALCON VS. CANNON UPPERCUT-

They both launched their hands at the same timing. Both fists flashed with great power. Each of them heard the crackling of bones, but whose one was it? They were both still holding it strong; a sudden wave of pressurized air pushed the both fighters backwards into the walls surrounding the room. "KAH!" Jin hit one of the walls. "UUGHH!" Judon too hit the wall opposite to Jin.

Quickly, both fighters got on the ground and most importantly on their feet again. Jin looked at his hand, he opened and closed it and opened and closed it again, he felt no pain at all. "In that case...Jundo must have cracked some bones..." Jin smiled as he crackled each of his fingers.

Jundo looked at his hand. "Ohhh...great job, you broke some of my bones kid, however..." Jundo dashed at light speed towards Jin. "SU! SU! SU! SU! SU!" Jundo attacked with his elbows, his moves were quick and it left some slash wounds on Jin's chest. "What the!" A laceration was produced from just a scratch on his chest. Jundo had speed, a lot of speed, it made his attacks soo fast, it basically makes a blunt force trauma attack into a sharp force trauma attack.

"ERGHHH!" Jin somersaulted back a few times and covered his chest. The lacerations were not deep, but the consequences would be horrifying if he had dealt a full blow. Jin took the opportunity when Jundo was pulling back his fists and quickly made a dash to the front. He aimed for Jundo's face, "TAKE THIS! 4TH DAN DUSTER PUNCH!" Jin was about to launch his attack when...

*TOOFFF*

Jundo's fist slammed into Jin's right cheek. "I...I thought...wasn't his...bones...GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He could feel something was happening to his jaw, this was a very familiar yet very unfamiliar feeling. It felt like he had a hairline fracture, however this time it felt like he had 10 hair line fractures all over his jaw. "GGGWAAAAHHHHH!" Jin flew to the right side of the room and hit the wall.

Jin's mind was all mixed up now, his vision was now bloody red, he was suffering a really bad concussion, his brain hit the left side of his skull then his right quite a few times. He had to stay down, his state of consciousness was slowly fading away. Then, in his head, there was a voice.

"Darkness...will overpower you..." Then Jin opened his eyes. "DARKNESS! WILL NEVER OVERPOWER ME!" He screamed. Those words made him have nightmares when he was a kid, however he did not know whoever told him that, neither did he know, that he would be meeting him shortly after Gaikoz's castle.

"THIRD GATE! BREAK!" Jin swiftly sped around the room, his feet worked quickly, now Jundo had to look out, "NYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" From no where Jin appeared and gave "STRAIGHT COMPRESSION!" A straight punch to the abdomen. "GUUUAAAAAAHHHH!" Jin disappeared into thin air once more, Jundo was vomiting, he had fallen to his knees. Then Jin appeared beside him "CHOPPING KICK!" He lifted his leg and then quickly chopped down towards Jundo's neck. "GGGRRRWWAAAAHHHHH!" The pain was unbearable for Jundo. Bones could be heard cracking at every attack Jin threw at Jundo.

"FOURTH GATE! BREAK!" Jin's aura grew bigger and bigger every time he shouted break. "!" His body was going on over drive. "7TH DAN DUSTER PUNCH!" Jin quickly dashed towards Jundo, and then he saw something very weird. "How many times did I hit him...! Why can he still stand and have soo many bruises! His internal organs should be destroyed by now!" Jin couldn't stop now, he was about to punch Jundo when.

Jundo quickly caught Jin's left hand "RAG SMASH!" He pulled Jin upwards and then smashed him down on the floor. During the first hit, blood splattered on the floor. He continued this for about 6 to 7 more times, until Jin did not even move anymore. Each throw, made Jin's face bloodier and more gruesome, in the end, his hair was drenched in blood, while Jin's body and face looked battered up soo badly, one would pronounce him dead at one look. "Haha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jundo threw Jin's body on the floor. "FOOL! YOU HARDLY CAUSED ANY DAMAGE AT ALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jundo walked towards the Grand Chase who were watching in horror as Jin lay there, not moving.

"J..Jin...you...you idiot..." Lire looked as tears flowed down her eyes, she had seen many taken out in seconds, but to watch her own friend there dying, it was too much to bear. "NOW! YOU FOOLS!" Jundo grabbed hold of the strings, it cut through his flesh but it didn't cut off any of his fingers. Blood trickled down the extremely sharp strings. "DIE!"

"Shut up..."

Jundo's movements stopped all of a sudden. "Im...impossible!" Jundo looked behind, Jin was still standing, he was hunching a bit but he was still alive, after going through all the battering. "Hehehaha! IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DOWN! NOW YOU WILL FULLY RECEIVE DEATH" Jundo sprang towards Jin who was still standing. Then "STRAIGHT DEATH!" Jundo's fist went through Jin's body, Jin's intestine's flew out from his body, he was dead for sure.

"Fi...fifth gate...BREAKKKKK!" Suddenly a great red flame enveloped Jin. "UUUWAAAAAHHHH! RRRRAAAAAGGGGEEEE GAAAAATTTTEEEE! OOOOOOPPPPEEEENNNNN!" Jin's voice echoed all around the room.

Jundo was stunned for a second, he tried to pull out his arm, but could not for some weird reason. "Now that I have you...you shall suffer your ultimate punishment!" Jin exclaimed. "YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME!" Jundo replied shouting, he was still trying to remove his arm.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET! YOU CAN HIDE IT NO MORE! YOU WILL DIE! HERE AND NOW!"

-Mission start: Extract Jundo's Weakness!-

"This is quite simple..." Jin thought in his mind. "I have seen all he has done, it's obvious what power he has..." Jin thought calmly in his mind. "I will attack that part to dislodge his power!"

Mission:

Find Jundo's ability!

Find Jundo's weakness!

"To be continued..."

Note: This can be slightly hard to guess, but if you read it over and over a word might pop up into your mind. And that word will tell you basically nothing about his ability and weaknesses. However it can be made known if you read a certain manga which I will not reveal for the time being. His weakness is even harder to find out than his ability actually, so seriously good luck. Also, how was the first boss battle? I hope it was entertaining. Also, in this fanfic, Jin's rage gauge is activated by opening 5 gates first, it's kinda cheating if you can open it one shot, also when unlocked it gives the user immortality for a time span of 20 minutes, however the user might die in the process after the 20 minutes are up. Good luck!


	7. Chapter 7

"Your secret...IS THIS!" Jin made a fast but straight punch towards Jundo's waist, near where his join was located. "GRRUUUAAAAHHHH!" Jundo's feared his secret was about to be exposed.

"I WAS RIGHT! 8 DAN! DUSTER PUNCH!" With brute strength, speed and momentum, Jin threw a punch so concentrated it would actually turn a person into nothingness, not even dust could withstand that punch because its power was so concentrated.

He hit that spot, but Jundo did not die instantly. Instead a small rock flew out of his body. "That...was your secret..." Jin's face was dark, gravely dark, he was about to spare no mercy at all. Jundo just lost control of his whole body and he fell down to his knees. His hands turned into jelly, he couldn't move it.

It was as if all the life had been sucked out from him. But that wasn't the case at all, it was something much more physical something...I will reveal later on (XD).

"RECEIVE THIS VERDICT!" Jin's fists looked as if they were on fire but actually it was just his strong aura. "DEATH PENALTY! HIGANKYAKU" Jin threw 3 straight punches directly at Jundo's face, bones could be heard breaking, and his face basically changed in terms of structure. "MINYAKOBUN!" Jin did an uppercut, but instead of a normal one, this one made his aura explode, it was so fast the friction created burnt Jin's hand itself.

A scream of pain and agony could be heard, it filled the air, the Grand Chase looked away as blood splattered on the walls and the floor, the range it was in was huge. And then, total silence...

Suddenly Lass notice the strings weakened and they just fell down onto the marbled floor, they looked so much less threatening as now they were lying all tangled about on the floor. Jin was about to walk away when suddenly he felt a tug on his long trousers. Apparently Jundo was still alive but barely, he was like a fish out of water, gasping for air and holding on to dear life. "Ho...how...d..did you...k..kn...ow..."

Jin looked at the half dying man and spoke in a calm and wise tone although there was a hole in his body. "Your punches were all straight...no momentum whatsoever. They must be heavy..." Jin paused for a moment, "Next, when we both collided in midair, your bones broke, but...you could still throw a normal punch." Once again Jin stopped to take a deep breath. "When you touched those strings, it went through your flesh, however did not cut off your fingers."

"Finally, your muscles were bruised but not your bones...why..." Jin was exhausted he made short sentences. "My conclusion...many bones...many...many bones...it must be...however I've fought a person...like you...his weakness...was obvious..." Jin drew a deep breath. "If you remove a beam from a house...will it stand?" Jin paused once more. "All I had to do was remove that...the small bone holding...the whole human body up...the bone connecting...to the Sacrum..." He pointed at the small object on the floor. It was actually a small bone joining the Sacrum to the Lumbar vertebrae.

Just for your information. The Sacrum is an important part of the human skeletal system, it holds it up entirely, that means basically all of its weight is concentrated on that part, damaging it could bring some disastrous consequences. Just think of it as the fuse in a switch, once it burns out, you cannot use the electrical appliance anymore, unless you change it, however this one would be a much bigger problem to fix.

"And with that...all I had to do...was stop you from moving...and...removed...that pillar...of support..." Jin looked hazy all of a sudden, his glowing red eyes turned murky and grey. "Y..you...are...a...pr...pro...prodi...gy..." Judon said closing his eyes, his death were certain. Everybody gathered around Jin, his condition looked bad. "JIN! STAY THERE! GOD DAMMIT! THESE INJURIES...THEY...NO! I WILL SAVE JIN!" lass shouted, Arme quickly got ready the surgery tools.

Jin tugged Lass's shirt hard. "20 minutes...I am...immortal...if you don't...get it done...by...20 minutes...rage gate will close...I...will be gone...good...good luck..." With that Jin's mind just drift away, his aura was still shining, his rage gate was still open.

Lass scanned through Jin's injuries. "Oh...F**K! THIS...DIAGNOSATION IS DAMN SIMPLE...BUT THE SURGERY...WE...WE'RE F**KED ALREADY!" Jin took a pen and pencil to jot down everything his mind thought. He wrote:

Jin primary report:  
-Broken bones (Ribs, legs, skull, arms)  
-Intestines are hanging outside body (torn at some parts)  
-giant hole in stomach  
-extremely fast pulse rate  
-giant hole in body  
-Bruises all around  
-Internal bleeding/hemorrhaging  
-Blood constantly flowing out of body  
-Pupils still responding  
-reflexes are weak

Diagnosation:  
-Broken bones (Ribs, legs, skull, arms)  
-Internal bleeding  
-Lack of blood  
-Bad concussion  
-Lack of flesh to substitute wounds  
-badly damaged organs

Treatment:  
-Bone reformation  
-Organ transplant  
-Blood transplant  
-Flesh transplant  
-Stabilizing Condition of Heart rate and Organ Functions  
-Suturing of open wounds

Lass looked at what he wrote. Out of 6 of the treatment plans, 3 could be done with ease, however all transplants were going to be some sort of a problem. Lass looked at the Grand Chase. "Unless, we have enough flesh, blood and organ from everyone...we can save Jin..." He looked away for a moment. "TAKE MINE!" Sieghart shouted out loud. "I can deliver some organ parts..." Elesis gave a weak smile. "Me...me too..." Lire said. The operation was a very dangerous operation and anyone could die at any time.

"N...NO!" Suddenly a weak voice came from somewhere. It was Jundo who was lying on the floor. "Ta...take mine...H...he...th...that boy...is worth...saving...I am...going to die anyways...let me...be a part of him...so that...I may be apart...of the fighting world...e...even after death..." Jundo said as his breath faded slightly. Lass walked to his direction. "Your contribution...will be remembered always...although you may have caused this..." Lass looked at him.

"S...Save him...he...he is essential...the dark master...you will...n..need whatever you have...to..d...defeat...h...him..." And with that the death rattle occurred. Foam formed in Jundo's mouth, he gasped for breath at this point and his body shook as if he was going to explode. The Grand Chase looked away as Lass too felt a sort of disgust in his stomach. And then his body reactions just stopped, Lass took a penlight and flashed it in his eyes, no reaction. His pupils were dilated, he wasn't breathing either. Jin touched his chest, his pulse was gone. Lass looked at the dead man in front of him. "We will not let both of these men sacrifice be for nothing!"

"GET READY! THIS WILL BE ONE HECK OF AN OPERATION!" Lass paused suddenly.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS PATIENT DIE!"

-Mission start: Revive Jin!-

Arme had the tent set up pretty fast, ever since Jin muttered the words 20 minutes, she had already set the timer. The timer showed 15 minutes, that's 5 minutes down the drain already and ticking. There were 2 beds in the tent, that of Jin's and Jundo's. "Arme, blood test..." Arme had extracted some blood out of both patients and added some purplish chemicals into the test tubes containing their blood. they both turned green to red and then to blue.

"I..IT'S A MIRACLE DOCTOR!" Arme exclaimed. "Both blood types are O! we can continue with blood transfusion!" And so a strap was connected from Jundo's wrist which had a needle pricked into one of his arteries to one of the arteries in Jin's wrist. "Okay! Let's continue!" Lass looked at both patients, then back at the timer sitting near the operation table. It showed 13 minutes. "Arme! Don't waste your time checking organ compatibility! There is no time! We'll have to have faith in Jundo's organs!" Lass looked at the man.

"Scalpel..." Lass said as he held his right hand out. Arme picked it up and put into Lass's hand. With extreme precision, Lass made an incision in Jundo's belly. There he saw something he hadn't imagine at all. "Wha...what is this!" There were broken bones all around, some even penetrated his stomach, intestine and liver already. "We'll have to extract the bones and heal these organs before we continue...Forceps..." Lass concentrated on the surgery, sweat was racing down his neck, 'was there enough time?' that question raced behind his mind.

"Forceps..." Arme handed his the things which looked like mini thongs. Slowly, Lass removed each bone from the organs they needed. After a pain staking 2 minutes, he managed to do so. "Quick, the sutures!" Arme quickly handed him the needle and string. Lass sutured the open wounds found on the organs. "Ultrasound please..." Arme took the ultrasound device from earlier and then clicked on some parts of the body. Some pictures developed in an instant. "5 solids detected in his stomach doctor! 6 in his intestine! Doctor! What...what should we do!" ARME LOOKED AT THE TIME, IT NOW SHOWED 10 MINUITES!

Lass looked at the timer, then looked back at Jundo. "We'll...continue!" Lass's hands worked quick making incisions while looking at each developed photo. "Forceps!" Lass was now shouting, he had lost his cool. Usually operations like these were all about precision. But they had a deadline, so now they even had a time limit! "Here doctor!" Arme gave him the forceps and Lass proceeded to pick out the small bone fragments. Arme automatically handed Lass the sutures and he began to suture the wounds. "Great job doctor!" The time was now 7 minutes and still ticking.

"Arme, get Jin over here!" With that, Arme pushed Jin's bed nearer to Jundo's dead body. To make sure that Jundo's organs were still fresh, he had to continue the operation on Jin. "Now...Scalpel..." Arme handed him what he needed quickly. Jin made a bigger incision, but as he did...

*PPPFTTTSSSHHH!*

Blood started to splash all over. "Doctor! BECAREFUL! JIN IS STILL ALIVE! HIS PULSE IS STILL ACTIVE! PLEASE! BE AWARE!" Lass had temporarily forgotten that this one patient was still alive and breathing. "Drain!" Arme quickly jumped and got the drain, she quickly sucked all the blood until vision was visible again. "We'll have to do this...quick..." Jin's stomach had a hole in the middle, just covering it up won't do the job at all. "Arme, get ready to drain...a lot of blood..." Lass looked at Arme, Arme just nodded not really knowing what Lass's plan was at all. "I will incise the opening to the stomach and the end. We will remove his stomach and then I will have to shift to Jundo for a while. Please drain all the blood that splashes out from the incision."

The time showed 5 minutes. They had to do this quick. "1...2...3..." Lass made a quick incision at both openings of the stomach, blood splashed out constantly. "DOCTOR! QUICK! VITALS ARE DROPPING AND FAST!" Arme looked at the heart monitor, Jin's pulse had turn from rapid to off the scale. Lass quickly turned back to Jundo, he sliced off both ends and then removed the stomach. Arme was draining the blood very quickly, Lass took Jundo's stomach and placed it on the tray, and then removed Jin's stomach and placed it next to Jundo's. He quickly grabbed Jundo's stomach and the sutures. Hastily, he placed Jundo's stomach in Jin's body and proceeded to suture both ends. But it wasn't done yet, he had to suture together the sliced blood vessels too!

Quickly picking up the forceps, Lass pulled some open arteries and connected it to the arteries on Jundo's stomach. After being a doctor for so long, he could really identify which were arteries and which were veins. He sutured each artery on both ends, and did the same for the veins. Blood stopped splashing, Jin's condition stabilized, but the battle wasn't over. 2 more minutes left! Without speaking, Lass had to run the show without Arme's help to pick up the pace. he turned to Jundo and sliced a small part of his small intestine, turned back to Jin and then neatly sliced away the ripped parts of his small intestine. And then connected Jundo's intestines sutured it, and sutured the blood vessels. Rinse and repeat for the other torn parts. Finally he was about to be done. BUT WAIT!

"DOCTOR! TH...THE PATIENT! HE ISN'T STABLISING!" Arme exclaimed, the clock had 1 minute shown there. "no...NOOOOO!" Lass suddenly remembered, he hadn't been paying attention to Jin's broken bones, especially the rib cage and skull, he forgot to consider the fact that shards of his bones could have lunged into his brain or even his lungs. "No...NOOOOO!" Suddenly great silver light sparkled in his eyes. "DOCTOR! YOU IDIOT! NO!" Arme shouted, he had seen Lass before in this state, but it had been 5 years since he activated this skill. "Th...the healing touch..." Arme closed her face with her hands. "Doctor...IIIIIIIDDDDIIIOOOOOOTTTTT!" Arme had nightmares after that surgery 5 years ago, she couldn't even think straight and had to go to mental counseling for 5 months, until the day lass finally woke up.

Just like last time, Lass had unconsciously activated his 'dormant' Healing Touch. there was no stopping him now, even if Arme did, there could be 2 fatalities on that day. That of Jin and that of Lass, the operation had to continue.

The timer was ticking. Lass grabbed the tool table over and pulled it nearer to him, Arme wasn't going to help anymore from then on. He took up the scalpel and turned to Jundo, sliced up his flesh, both from behind and in front. He dropped the scalpel into the tray once more. Then took up the sutures and continued to suture the flesh onto Jin, he didn't bother to connect all blood vessels together. He'll have to leave it be for now. 50 seconds and decreasing.

Lass did an incision in Jin's chest. "M...MY GOD!" His brain was pulsing like mad. About 20 pieces of bones were lunged on the surface of his lungs and his rib cage was basically chattered almost to oblivion, however the root for the bones were still intact. Lass grabbed the forceps and pulled out the bones at light speed, then snatched the ultrasound and quickly developed some images. 40 seconds left... "W...WHAT THE F**K!" the amount of pieces in his lungs, it was a huge amount, even he couldn't possibly count. He took up the scalpel and slashed here and there quickly, he even made some mistakes by slashing the wrong areas of the lungs. "D...DOCTOR!" Arme was screaming her head off, but in the healing touch mode, even sound had evaporate, Lass could only hear his heart beat during the whole surgery. The whole team watched on as Lass performed the surgery at a phenomenal speed.

He grabbed the forceps and removed everything. Then with god like speed sutured all wounds, he quickly took the fragments of bones and placed them back into place. As he did that, he had the drill by his side, he took the some screws and drilled them into the bones, making them stay in place. His hands worked like mad, as he watched the timer tick, there was 10 more second on the clock. Lass could not save Jin, in that time, it wasn't enough to deal with his damaged brain. He sutured the incision he created and then reached deep down in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of colorless liquid. He took the nearby syringe and incised Lass's chest once more, this time on the left side. As he opened Jin up, he could see his heart racing. "GOOOOOO!" He sucked up some liquid and then injected it into the aorta which was pumping blood constantly. Then...he froze for a moment, the time was now 0...however he could not hear any noise, his world had turned grey.

Arme looked at the heart monitor.

*Ti...*

"We...we lost..." Her mouth muttered as she looked at the monitor. "DAMN!" Lass's shout boomed through the room.

*Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...*

"We...WE HAVE A PULSE!" Arme looked astonished. "Don't tell me...that liquid..." Arme was almost in tears. "It was the...Doru Doru Doru Doru Serum..." She was about to cry for joy when.

"Ker..." Lass started to act funny. "GWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lass tried to close his mouth, but then blood just gushed out, it was like a fountain of blood flowing out from his mouth. He vomited some more, his hands now was covered with blood, the floor, drenched with blood. His clothes too was red, all red. "D...DOCTOR!" Arme rush to Lass's side.

Then as Arme squat down beside him...

"!" Tears of blood flowed down Lass's eyes as suddenly his eye balls rolled upwards, making his eye turn completely white. "!" Lass held his head in pain. "UwAAHHH! UUUWAAAAAAHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lacerations just cut open his body, more blood spilled onto the floor.

"NO! LASS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arme looked on as Lass fell into her hands. His eyes were closed, no breath, no pulse. It was like he was going to be in the state of sleep forever. "Lass...no...NOOOOOO!" Arme tried to wake Lass up by tugging him but to no avail, Lass did not wake up. Beads of tears flowed down Arme's cheeks, if she had just been quicker, Lass could have saved Jin without dying. The Grand Chase looked over at Lass's dead body. Elesis and Lire were crying too, bitter tears flowed down their cheeks.

Ronan clenched his hands into a fist. Was this going to be their first true defeat in the hands of evil?

"!"

-To be continued...-

Note: Epic ending right? Huhuhu...well let's not talk about it...anyways, lass can use the healing touch too and unlike Derek Stiles from Trauma Center, he just doesn't get a headache. It's much worst. If lass uses his skill, in this novel, this is what will happen. He'll get these painful punishments. One is lacerations will somehow just rip his muscles and organs apart. His eyes will roll over 180 degrees due to extremely stress, he lacerations on his lungs will cause extremely alot of blood to enter his trachea, He will vomit too and when it mixes with the blood near his trachea it becomes bloody vomit. Also, he will suffer from Aneurysms in his brain which pops in just a few seconds and his brain cells will start to die. Organs will turn on themselves and will produce an extremely corrosive acidic medium that will corrode everything in his body. That my friend is what Lass is suffering from. Huh...I don't mind killing one person anyways, ha...ha...ha...It's all for entertainment sake isn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

"No..." It had been a full 10 minutes everyone was staring at the pale body of the man who saved Jin and now has died. "Lass..." Arme who was still holding onto him was still in tears, his death was not predicted at all, no one except Arme knew what the healing touch was or did Lass even have that kind of power.

If only they were at a hospital, Lass could have been saved. "Lass...Lass...Lass..." That was all Arme repeated, her eyes were casted down by a shadow, no one could see her true expression, but they knew it was bitter. Everyone knew although they were no doctor, that Arme was suffering from extreme shell shock. "Lass died saving one of his own, he is an honorable sou..."

"SHUT UP! WHAT'S SO HONOURABLE ABOUT DYING!" Arme snapped at that. "HE DIED! WE LOST ONE VERY IMPORTANT DOCTOR! YOU IDIOTS WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Arme's temper was up although Ronan didn't say much at all. Elesis stepped in front and tried to reason with her "Arme! Dammit! Listen! What can you do now! What has passed has passed! WE CAN ONLY MOURNE FOR..."

"SHUT UP! NOOOO! LASSSSSS!" Arme burst into tears once more.

"Ah...ah...so noisy. Keep it down already..." The voice came from above. Everyone except Arme looked up towards the ceiling. A figure was standing upside down on the ceiling. "Frankly, what is death? Why does everyone fear it?" the figure took some steps towards their direction. Then jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of Arme and the now deceased Lass. "Haha...for me? I fear not death, I've been alive for almost 2 millenniums." The figure smiled.

The man was dressed very elegantly, with a three piece suit. A gentleman's tuxedo, matched with some black slacks and also matched with a black cap. His hair was white, and his eyes a deep red. He wore gloves and a tie. His exquisite shoes sparkled in the dim light. He looked like a real gentleman, one that wouldn't even dare hurt a fly.

"Who are you! ARME! GET BACK!" Ronan shouted abruptly, he could sense a deep darkness surrounding the man. "Ahaha, don't need to be so frighten. My name is Count Johnathan, pretty usual name huh?" He smiled, lips closed tightly.

"Do you...by any chance work for Gaikoz!" Elesis butted in. "Unfortunately...yes I do...ahaha..." The man scratched the behind his head. "THEN...PERISH!" The very impatient Elesis then took out her giant sword and swung it towards his direction, the sword slashed the count, but no blood splattered out. "Ah...ah...stop it already. You couldn't kill me if you try. However if you could, seriously do it now, this life of mine sucks way bad already..."

From that moment, the Grand Chase felt a warm aura surrounding the man. "I work for Gaikoz, so what? He can't kill me either frankly. The only reason I do is just to take over the world that's all..." The count spoke very elegantly. Everyone had a stern look in their eyes. "So that he can just GET OUT OF MY FRIGGIN HOUSE!" The count's hair flared up. "That bastard! BARGING IN WHEN I WAS ENJOYING MY TEA! CURSE THAT BASTARD! RGGGAAAAAHHHH!" An intense aura filled the room.

And then it just dropped. "Anyways, I'm here with a proposal. It's about your dead friend." he chuckled a bit. "I can resurrect him from the dead, however it comes with a..."

Arme jumped up and grabbed him by the collar. "ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT! I'LL GIVE EVEN MY SOUL!" Tears was still running down her eyes. "Sure..." The count pressed his lips onto Arme's lips for a moment, everyone stared at both of them. "Heeee..." The count lifted off his lips and gave a big grin. Suddenly everyone noticed. "t..THOSE ARE FANGS!" Lire exclaimed, was this guy going to be a threat?

The count grabbed Lass. "Now..." He pressed his subtle lips onto Lass's. "WHAT THE F**K!" Everybody's hair rose up. And then as thought magic, all of Lass's wounds healed and his pulse came back to life. "Le reverse oth ze time" the count said as he put Lass down.

"DONE!" He smiled, putting both of his hands on his hips. he really did look sort of childish. But suddenly...

"Kyyaaahhh!" Suddenly, the blood vessels on Arme's arm shot up onto her skin. It was all so clear. Everyone watched in horror as suddenly Arme started to shrink. "Wh...WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU F**KER!" Ronan drew out his sword and pointed it at the count's neck. "I've told you a million times...I CAN'T DIE! Anyways, I tried telling her there was a price to pay!" A sigh went down his throat. And then at one point, Arme just stop shrinking, she noticed a sudden strangeness.

"Why...why ish evewyone...stwawing at mwe..." Arme had turned into a ten year old kid. "WHAT THE FLIP FLAP!" Elesis looked at cute little Arme, her purple hair was long and it flowed down until it touched the floor. Her face was slightly chubbier and her body was less developed than her usual self, although she was slightly on the 'flat' side if you know what I mean.

Just after what had happened, Lass opened his eyes. "M...my head...spinning...ahhh..." He spoke in broken words as he got up. "LASS! LASS!" Arme quickly ran to him and hugged his arm. She was only short enough to reach Lass's head when he was at that position. "Ar...arme...is...is that...YOU!" Lass looked in shock. "What's wong?" Arme looked back at Lass with her chubby cute little face of utter cuteness. "When did you become...err...so short...and cute...as in child cute..." Arme didn't understand what Lass said actually, but she knew something was up since everyone was staring at her.

She quickly ran to the operation table which she suddenly found much bigger and taller than usual and grabbed the mirror on the last lowest tray. She took a deep and long look at herself. "How...How did dwiss happen!" her letter 't' was mixed up with 'd' and she only realized that after looking at the mirror and realizing she had reverted back to the way she looked 8 years ago.

Ronan still pointed the sharp blade at Johnathan. "Tell us! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He commanded as he stepped closer to the elegant count. The count cleared his throat and then took a deep gaze into Ronan's eyes, which in terms made Ronan blush for no reason. "Let me tell you Mister! It's not entirely my fault! Okay! It's that purple hair girl's fault and the fault of the freakin spell itself! Get your info straight!" he paused, took a deep breath and then continued "This spell is called 'Le reverse oth ze time'! It rotates people's conditions back to a particular age and time. Basically what happened is quite simple. I took some of that girl's age and transferred it to the boy, and reversed his condition to 20 minutes ago. You hear!"

"This skill, however has a hit back ratio, and a freaking large one! To turn back 10 minutes, I would need 4 years of another person's life. So since he had been dormant for say 16 minutes, I decided hell yeah! 20 minutes would do the job! So I took 8 years from that girl and transferred it to the boy, making his condition turn back to about 20 minutes before, reviving him as it is." The count now getting tired of standing, proceeded to sit on the marble floor. "Anyways, that girl can reverse back her age and once more be 18, with a condition as always. Don't worry, it doesn't involve taking back the boy's life..." He paused and then took a gaze at Arme. He lifted the oversized skirt and then noticed that her panties had already slid off.

There was some liquid trickling down Arme's pubic region. He used his index finger and quickly slid it across the opening of Arme's vagina, making Arme blush and get angry. "You see this..." he pressed his index finger against his thumb and widened it once more. "This is Semen from this girl, however if you feel the texture, it feels a bit more starchy than normal. This substance is her female sex hormones." He paused and took out a handkerchief to wipe off the semen.

"Now what is happening is very simple, female sex hormones contains progesterone and male sex hormones contains tetestaron. What is happening is simple actually. Think a 10 year old can't have these sex hormones yet...right?" He stopped for a moment, letting everyone think. "And usually semen can only exit through the vagina or penis by stimulating the sex glands and making he or she ejaculate...am I right?" Everyone started to blush all of a sudden. "You guys really are still children...aren't you..." They all nodded away looking very embarrassed.

"Okay, so you can see clearly..." The count pulled up Arme's skirt again to reveal her pubic region and the liquid trickling down it. "As you can see, semen is actually exiting her vagina, suggesting that she isn't old enough to produce this. Along with this comes the female sex hormones. Due to this, this purple hair girl is becoming more like a child than an adult. Now, to reverse the effects of my spell, you have to find a chemical that can increase the production rate of the female sex hormones and also advance growth rate. By mixing it with her vaginal secretion, let her drink it and she'll return back to the girl you know." The count took a deep breath and pulled down Arme's skirt.

"In conclusion...she is losing her age fast, if you cannot find the medicine before her sex hormones run out, she will remain like this forever. Something like what happened to Elena." Johnathan stood up once more. "This medicine...I'm not sure where you can find it, but it's called 'Fluer de Soufran', if I'm not wrong, I still have it somewhere in this ding darn place. Just can't remember where I put it...But I vaguely remember treating one person about 3 years ago with it in the medical hall on the second floor...hmmmm" He sighed a bit. "Anyways, I got to go. Gaikoz will get suspicious of me..." The count turned back and headed towards the next room.

Ronan lowered down his sword. "Why...why are you helping us?" He asked. The count stopped but did not look back. "Because, there has been too many deaths...I can hear the voices of those who have died still calling upon in this castle, and I am sick of it..." There was a sense of disgust in the count's words. "I am a vampire, and I live forever, I have witnessed many events, some my heart cannot bear. Even as I feel like taking my life away, this body just can't agree with it and I am just to live forever." The count took a step back and looked behind.

Lire looked at the man, he seemed honest and Lire attempted to ask him the ultimate question. "Why...why help Gaikoz destroy the world then?" her anger was rising although his reasoning sounded pure and truthful. He rolled his hands into a fist. "I cannot kill Gaikoz, and he cannot kill me. There was no agreement...I completely rejected his offer...but I was naive...i did not know...that he could make me except it so willingly..."

"In 2 days...you all will die..." The count looked at all of them. "Nobody can kill me, neither can you kill the evil side of me that will surface in 2 days. This happy go lucky side, has been trapped for 2 months already, and I have only 3 days to spend time with my current feeling..." He paused. "If you can kill me...kill me now...because in 2 days...nobody will stand a chance the true vampire that Gaikoz awakened in me that also signed the bloody agreement to tie links with the dark lord..." The count's voice sounded grim, very grim indeed.

"In these 2 days, I will try and assist you with all I can...just get Gaikoz out of this house, even if it means killing the likes of me." he looked stern at every member of the Grand Chase. "That man...HE PAINTED MY BED ROOM PINK! SCREW HIM!" And with that Count Johnathan burst into a cloud of blue flames, disappearing from the area. Everybody looked at each other, everyone was slightly worried not sure if they could trust this 'count' or not. Lass looked at Jin for a moment. "Wait...Who fixed Jin up?" Lass wondered, his memory had been erased.

Everyone just smiled at him, saying nothing. Actually lass had not really gotten a grip on the current situation or what that extremely elegant man was talking about. Ronan loosened his shoulders "We can't have a rest now...we have to find the potion before Arme stays like this forever. Everyone! Take this opportunity when Jin is recovering and find that potion! Let's move out!"

Note: Ahh...He just couldn't die...I'm just too good hearted making Lass get revived...wanted to make him a zombie and bla bla bla...but you know...i read this vampire comedy manga today and was like OMG! LOVE THIS! And so, the idea struck me...so anyways, Count Johnathan will be one of the boss battle bosses in the upcoming chapters! STAY TUNED!


	9. Chapter 9

The Grand Chase got ready their equipment and this time Lire had to do the carrying as Arme sat on Lass's shoulders. The girl had become more childish ever since the transformation took place, as they walked through the blood stained room where a battle had just erupted, they came to realize that Jin could have died back there, almost instantly, well except for Lass since his memories were wiped out in the 20 minute time span where he used the Healing Touch.

As they Grand Chase moved to the next room, they knew that they had to get ready for the next stream of enemies that were probably waiting. But, as the door squeaked open, only an empty hall with chandeliers hanging on the ceiling was there. They moved slowly making sure that no one was there, Lire who carried the equipment pushed the surgery table which carried Jin into the room. She panted for breath, as she was quite the lazy type.

Suddenly Arme's stomach started to growl. "Uuuu...I'm hungwy..." She said as they moved forwards, it was almost night time anyways and they hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. They almost forgot all about food as the journey through Gaikoz castle kept their emotions and feelings all locked up in a cage guarded by fear.

Then everyone's stomach started growling. Ronan looked about and noticed something peculiar about the place; it looked something like a living room, a giant one at that. It had 4 doors that lead to different rooms and a giant stair case leading upstairs.

"We might have a chance to find food around this place, let's go check out the rooms. Be on your guard at all times..." They moved towards the first door situated at the right hand corner of the room. Ronan put his ears on it and heard nothing. Slowly, Ronan reached for the door knob and then turned it till it clicked. And then he pushed it open slowly, making the door screak at a sharp tone. He peered inside, only to find shelves of books, all stacked up high. He turned behind and then looked at everyone.

"Study room." he said closing the door shut behind him. Then he went to the next one, there were no sounds coming from inside too, he opened the door and found a whole room filled with paper and a piano sitting right in the middle of the stacked up paper. He slid one out from one side only to find thousands of notes all placed on a sheet of white paper. On top it read 'Sonatina', the notes stretched high and low, looking almost impossible to play on the piano.

Ronan closed the door shut and then threw the piece of paper on the ground. They moved pass the staircase and to the next room. Ronan's ears were constantly on the lookout as everyone followed silently behind him. He opened the door that was particularly heavy this time and gave a sigh of relief. "Kitchen..." He muttered as they all entered, the coast was clear, no enemies were in sight.

"Let's get cooking then..." The room was filled with pots and pans and they looked pretty dusty, the only thing that wasn't dusty was a wet cup near the sink and some dirty plates in the sink. The kitchen had no windows and no other escape route, which meant, whoever cooked here were going to feel the full power of the stench of food being cooked.

And so, Elesis proceeded to open the fridge to see if there were any ingredients. She opened it up, and to their surprise, it was jam packed with ingredients like someone had come and stock it all up just recently. She checked to see if anything had reached its expiry date, but everything was new there. "Let's cook..." Lass rolled up his sleeves and then walked towards the stove. He turned on the fire, since it was automatic he didn't need to strike a match at all, unlike when he was staying in his hostel he had to have a constant supply of matches, because each time he tried to light up the darn stove in the Grand Chase academy, it would take him about 18 to 26 matches. And his record so far was about 78 matches, he had to go to the store 3 times just for that one dinner.

Then he realized. "Does anyone know how to cook?" He looked back at everyone who were neatly seated on the dining table, chatting away. They stared at him blankly, Lass let out a sigh and then looked upwards at Arme who was shaking her legs so hard, Lass felt his chest were going to have bruises soon enough.

"Arme, guess you'll have to guide me..." he left off a sigh. Arme just nodded happily, this was one of those times she wouldn't need to cook, out of the 4 months they had travelled around Bermesiah, she cooked about 90 percent of the time, and was glad this time someone else was going to do the cooking under her orders.

"Eggs." Arme muttered as Lass walked to the fridge. "Egg?" Lass looked up at Arme. "Let's cook Omelet Dufromage with mushroom sauce and some fried chicken mixed with black pepper sauce..." Arme said as she looked into the fridge, spotting all the ingredients and forming a recipe in her head as she looked through.

She listed down all the ingredients and instructed Lass to carry them to the chopping board near the sink. Which he washed before using. Everyone chatted happily at the dining table, as though they were still at the Training Academy, that was about just a few days back. It seemed as though the dangers of Gaikoz's Castle just faded away from everyone's mind.

And so, skipping the part of how Lass cooked and almost burned his hair and made everyone laugh turning the moment into an unforgettably hilarious moment...

"Dinner is served..." Lass served what Arme had instructed him to cook, as his hair gave off a smokey smell from the fire that almost burned it. Everyone looked as the dish sparkled as though it was a gift from the gods. They took their first bite out of the cheese omelet, and their reactions were overwhelming. The taste was incredible, a slightly salty and fatty cheese taste mixed with the itching goodness of the egg that was fried to perfection, mixed with a combination of oyster sauce, mushrooms, thyme, lemon grass and some more exotic flavors that was almost impossible to identify. But the taste left them hungry for more.

Next up was the chicken in black pepper sauce. As the group dug in, they could feel the love that was put into the cooking. The chicken was juicy in the inside, and the skin, a crisp and crunchy texture with a hint of lemon on the coating on it. Then as they slowly bite through the chicken, the black pepper sauce came into play, a spicy yet subtle flavor filled their mouths, It was creamy, slightly bitter, slight salty with the faintest hint of Rose Mary in it. The taste was exquisite, truly food for the soul instead of the stomach.

And then...it happened...

The giant door suddenly swung open and a group of lobsters came running in. "LOBSTERS!" Everyone got up from their seats, their hands moved fast gripping on to their weapons. And then the nightmare began. "WHERE IS MY SWORD!" Elesis cried first as she turned her attention to the door that swung open. "THEY...OUR STUFF! IT'S RIGHT BESIDE THE DOOR!" Lire screeched next as she looked in horror. Ronan dashed towards the kitchen and held up some plates. "Looks like it's time we improvised..."

Using brute strength, he swung his hands from one side of his body to his other side. Dethatching the plates during the transition and making them fly at the red lobsters entering the room. About 5 of them hit the lobsters but there was no effect at all. Lire turned to look for something as they drew nearer, she quickly picked up a black pot and threw it at one of the lobsters. But, with a clang and a little tilt of the head, the lobster continued to walk towards them.

"How do you..." Lass was about to say something when suddenly, one of the lobsters jumped into the air and made a 360 flip and then before it landed, it's feet turned into the shape of propellers and spun with high thrusts towards the team of heroes. "YIPES!" Lass jumped as the lobster spun his direction nearly hitting him on the feet. Suddenly he felt a fluffy texture and looked up, there were leaves and grapes were hanging down from it. Then he looked in more detail and saw branches, think brown branches that were covered by the leaves. Quickly, he grabbed onto one, leaving Arme who strangled him on his neck to let her feet go, now she was dangling in midair as Lass grabbed hold of one think brunch. "GUYS!" He shouted as he looked back at the team holding out pots and pans, trying to fend the lobsters off.

They turned to him and then smiled. All of them grabbed onto the branches, well, all except for Elesis. They swung themselves and then made a giant leap across the room and finally got to the other side. Lire quickly grabbed the equipment and shot right out of the room. Ronan was sweating profusely as Elesis did not move one bit. "WHAT'S WRONG!" His voice boomed through the room, attracting some lobsters over the room. "IT'S JIN! DAMMIT!" She pointed to the surgery table beside her who was carrying Jin. He was sleeping like a log.

Ronan's sweat dripped from his chin to the ground as the lobsters headed his direction. "JUST SHOVE THEM AWAY!" He shouted as a last desperate attempt. "YOU GOT IT!" Elesis quickly moved behind the surgery table, gripping the sides rails of it hard. "HERE WE GO!" She pushed the table that slammed into about a dozen lobsters, they dove downwards and hit the kitchen floor hard. But then, the table just stopped all of a sudden. About 25 lobsters were jammed hard, blocking her way. "GOD DAMMIT!" She took the nearest thing to her and then swung it towards one of them. "MWWEEEEE!" Suddenly the pan hit a lobster, and its armor started to corrode off. "WHAT THE!" She looked at the liquid covering its head, it was the black pepper sauce!

Elesis looked beside her where a small pot of black pepper sauce was bubbling away. "I GOT IT!" She shouted as she hit the pot away, leaving only the open stove. "RONAN! KANAVAN STRIKE!" Elesis ducked down and pulled Jin down with her. Ronan, who was confused just did as he was told. He took up the sword lying on the floor beside hit and penetrated it through the ground. "Kanavan...STRIKE!" A blue circle with symbols written on it appeared under his feet and then a wave of small swords rained from the floor to the ceiling. But something was different, a giant flame erupted from the stove and then the shells of the lobsters just melted away, leaving only its soft pink interior. "LET'S GET OUT!" Elesis quickly pulled Jin up and then put him on the surgery table once more, and then pushed it hard. The slimy pink interior was soft and very chubby, it was so fragile, basically the table penetrated most of them, leaving a coating of pink slime on Jin.

"PFFTHHHH!" Jin woke up all of a sudden. "What the Flip Flap!" The taste of raw fish filled his mouth as he spit out the liquid. By that time, Elesis had reached the door and grabbed her weapon. "LET'S GO!" She shouted as she pulled Jin out of the bed. Lass acted quickly and pulled the surgery bed out of the room which were behind Elesis and Jin and then quickly shut the door tight. "WE GOTTA RUN PEOPLE!" Dents started to appear on the surface of the door, they must be driving into the almost rock solid chunk of metal that was used to seal the room.

"TIME WE CONTINUED!" Ronan ran towards the giant stairway and sprinted up it, following him was Jin, Elesis and Lire. Lass on the other hand quickly folded up his surgery table and then carried it between his armpits up the stairs, Arme was laughing as though nothing had happened on his back, where he could feel a slimy and sticky liquid forming, his face turned red but he tried keeping his mind of it. Finally they were up the staircase.

They continued to run up as it suddenly turned dark and gloomy. The stairway became cramped as they walked further inwards. "We...I think we lost them..." Ronan panted as he stopped for a moment to catch some breath. He was tired from all the exercise, first monkey bars and then a sprint and all of it done right after a meal. It was supposed to be bad for digestion. Elesis was the only one standing up proud and tall. "They are afraid of heat." She said in a boastful tone, but nobody responded, instead they just took in breath after breath of air, unable to speak anything at all.

After a couple of breaths, Ronan continued walking up the stairs, after walking for quite a few steps he looked back to call to his team to move. But as his face turned, he didn't see anyone at all behind him. "HEY!" He called out down the staircase. "What!" Jin's voice boomed into the back of his face. Ronan turned to the front, only to see his whole team in front of him. "Huh?" His voice sounded off beat.

Everyone looked at him, astonished as they looked at him. "Let's get moving anyways..." Everyone moved forward, up the steps. They took about 30 steps already, but still could not see where it would end. "This is one long staircase..." Jin said as his feet felt tired already. "Why do I feel so heavy...?" Jin walked up the steps some more, feeling as if he had put on some extra weight. He opened his shirt and was shocked almost to death, he screeched so loudly that the walls echoed and felt like it would go on for miles. "What is this!" He looked at a very thin layer of something on his body. "It...is it flab!" His worst nightmare had came true, but how?

"Must be from the Doru Doru Doru Doru Serum..." Arme said as Lass looked at her cluelessly. "I didn't use that, did I?" Lass looked at her feeling a strange tingling in his head. But his thought was abruptly interrupted by Elesis. "This is cool!" She said looking at her feet, the floor glowed a light red. She took another step, and it grew red again. She took another step and then, it turned black for a moment and then red again. She looked up happily, only to find herself standing behind her team mates. "Wha...what?" She was kind of shocked looking at that. "Something is wrong here...either this stairway is way long or a spell has been casted on it..." Lire leaned down and looked at the growing red lights, but she couldn't make out any symbols on the stairs.

"Huh...let me try!" He took one step in front, the floor glowed red, took another step in front, the floor glowed red and finally as he took the next step it glowed black and then red once more, and there, he found himself behind his friends, along with Elesis. "What!" His mind was filled with questions now.

Ronan searched his pocket for something and produced out a small coin. He placed it on the floor and said "This will be our marker...let's walk..." They took one step in front and looked behind, the coin was still there, a second step and the coin was still there as they took the third step, the coin had disappeared into thin air. Ronan looked next to his feet, and there sat the coin. "I see...a spell has been casted on it...but how do we...break it? Let's get down first..." Ronan took one step back, the floor glowed black and then red, and he found himself still next to the coin. "We...we can't get down!" He slammed his hand onto the wall next to him, feeling very frustrated. "What if we took 2 steps?" Elesis widen her leg and stepped on the third step. And then the floor glowed black and then finally red back again and she found herself at the beginning once more, next to the coin.

"Hmmm..." Ronan took one step in front, and then another step. He looked behind, the coin along with his team were still there. "This is where something goes wrong..." He took some time to think and then took the 4 step instead of the third step he would normally go. And then a light green shined from that one step. "Yea, guess that one step is cursed, let's move on!" He took a step in front and then he noticed the floor turned black and then a red glow once again emitted from it. "WHAT IS THIS!" He was standing where he started once more. "Something...is wrong..." He scratched his head thinking. He followed the same pattern once more, first step, second step, fourth step and then he stretched his leg up to the sixth step, but then found himself back where he started, "WHAT!" He growled angrily, as he stomped on the red steps under him.

"Let's see..." Elesis followed his pattern. First step, second step, fourth step and then she stretched till the seventh step, and the floor shined a bright blue. "I see...interesting..." She was fascinated by it, she took one step in front and then a black glow occurred followed by a red one. "there is a pattern..." She said confidently as she was back at the step with the coin. "Now we must just figure out what it really means..."

-Mission Start: Climb the staircase!-

"This isn't going to be simple, I've seen such a pattern before...but what the heck is it! First step, second step, fourth step, seventh step...I have seen this before..."

-To be continued...-

Notes: Any idea how it works? This tests your general knowledge...hehehe...I love this one...


	10. Chapter 10

The endless staircase stood in front of them like a menacing hollow ghost. Elesis's mind was working. The numbers were adding up. She snapped her fingers in a rhythmic beat as her mind twisted and turned. Every formula she had known so far, quadratic equations, probability, completing the square, Pythagoras Theorem, all of it was being processed thoroughly. Each formula was going through her mind, majority were rejected of course.

She looked at the stair case again. She followed her previous movements.

1….2….4….7…

What comes next? She thought about it for a while.

"AH!" She got it! She was looking it the wrong way! Could it be that they were not the steps that matter rather the number of steps moved! Elesis took this into account and it became deadly clear.

1….1….2….3…

It made didn't really make any sense either. She put her hand on her chin and though, thought deeply. She had the potential to unlock something sleeping deep within her mind. It was a skill she had acquired back in the day. She would feel as if time had stopped and everything being processed in her mind was faster.

Think….Think….

!

Time stood still at last. His thoughts were clearer now. She ran through the dictionary of numbers, searching anything which had the combination 1,1,2,3 in it. Her thought came flowing through as she rejected each one with a calm composure. And then she reached one solution and stopped. She glared at it for a moment taking her time to process the possibility for it being right. For a moment there, she could feel blood rushing up her face as her ego started to fly.

"EUREKA!" She exclaimed, the burst of anxiety broke her spell in which she was induced in. Everyone turned to her, almost shocked.

"Let me try this!" She stepped on the first step, the second step, the fourth step, the seventh step and then she leapt to the twelfth step. An orange glow started to shine brightly underneath her feet. Everyone looked in surprised, Arme was in envy at that point too.

"This is….." Elesis held her breath, trying to make a kind of tension pause.

"THE FIBONACCI NUMBER!" She exclaimed to everyone. To her dismay, nobody actually got what she meant. Elesis sighed and cleared her throat with as much pride as possible.

"The Fibonacci number…" She started. "Is a number comprising of the current number added with the previous number to make the next number. Get it?" That explanation wouldn't be good enough she knew.

"The numbers of the Fibonacci number compromises of 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144 and so one and so on. As you can see here:

One is the starting number. Thus to add that up, we have zero. 1+0=1

Next we have two. 1+1 = 2

Three is the next number thus 1+2=3

Five is the next one because 3+2=5

Eight is the next number due to the fact 5+3=8

This continues on until infinity and beyond. Thus you can clearly see, the front number and the previous number add up to be the next number. This means the first two Fibonacci numbers are 0 and 1, and each subsequent number is the sum of the previous two. In mathematical terms, the sequence _F__n_ of Fibonacci numbers is defined by the recurrence relation. You get it?"

Her explanation was quite direct indeed. She guessed only half of the people around her knew what it was, the other half would never admit they did not get it.

"In any case, we need to step on the following steps to reach the top: 1, 2, 4, 7, 12, 20, 33, 51, 85, 140 and so on until we reach the top, get it?"

Everyone nodded, but they knew they had a problem. How are they going to climb 21 steps at once! Let alone 144 steps! They thought and thought. Lire looked around almost giving up on all hope they would get out of this place alive. And then suddenly she looked behind and saw Jin, doing pull ups. He was holding the iron bars holding the candlesticks upright as he did his exercise. Jin looked at her and then did a crooked smile.

"I got fat okay? That cursed medicine Lass injected in me made me turn fat!"

Jin was definitely an exercise freak. Lire thought, but then again, his efforts were not wasted. There was a simple solution to this problem.

"Let's use the candle stick bars to climb this staircase!" Lire exclaimed. Everybody looked at the candles set beside them. And then all nodded. Excitement was running through their veins as another puzzle had been solved. And so their journey continued on. Elesis lead the way on the stairs. Her legs were swift and her arms were even faster as she climbed the staircase. Going from step 12 to step 20 and then to step 33 and to step 51 and further on to step 85. When she landed on step 85, she realized her surroundings were different, she was not in a hollow staircase anymore, she was in a giant dining hall.

She looked behind, it was a flat wall. But then suddenly Lass came swooping through it like magic along with Arme behind him. "MADE IT!" He exclaimed with a more relaxed tone. Then from behind him, the rest jumped through the wall. There was a temporary moment of relief, and then it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

Black smoke filled the room. The source? No one knew. But it wasn't smoke, it was cooling, more like a black mist to be precise.

"Be on your guard!" Lass said as he looked around. The entire room was filled with darkness. And then out of the mist came a dog. But that wasn't any ordinary dog. "C….CERBERUS!" It was the three head mutt from hell they have read in countless books. It seems to be the gate keeper from hell's pet. It had three nasty jaws filled with curved in razor sharp teeth that just screamed. "Touch me and you DIE!" Yes, for some reason, the words were really written on its teeth using black marker ink.

"KICK THE DAMN THING!" Elesis shouted as she saw the big dog run towards Ryan.

"DOWN BOY!" Ryan spun once and then made a sort of black flip. And with that he put his whole weight one his right foot as it went smashing down onto the dog's body. The landing however was surprisingly hard. "WHAT THE!" The creature beneath him did not squeal or even barked. Instead, it turned into crushed rock instantly. Ryan was surprised, so was his knee which felt dislocated at that point.

Out of nowhere the black smoke retreated almost immediately bringing along the darkness with it. It gathered into a single spot. And then materialized into something everyone thought was just an illusion.

"Greeting, welcome to Gaikoz's castle…" Said the hooded figure, a thick scarf covering his mouth and a shadow completely disguising the man's face. "I am, one of the many dark magicians in this castle, and I am proud to say, it will be a pleasure exterminating you…" Everyone tried to remain calm and composed, a dark magician wasn't anything much, but not one trained under Gaikoz. They got ready their weapons.

Ronan charged in front. Letting off a warrior's cry for glory and then striked down, cutting the magician into half. He thought the deed was done, until he looked up of course. He saw the dark magician was cut into half, but the part of incision was turned into black mist. He grunted as he spun backwards and landed near Lire. "He…he isn't human!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him and in unison said "You think?"

The next attack was coming on quick. The dark magician opens his arms wide. Under his sleeves black mist came gushing out like endless fountains of liquid chocolate, although chocolate was brown that is. In any case, Elesis went on the offence, she quickly rushed to the front and spun her sword hard. It was clear the smoke could be cut through, because both sides of the swords were clean as the smoke retreated slightly to its sides. What came out next was a snake. Or rather, it was a lady, her hair filled with snakes.

"DAMN! DON'T LOOK AT HER EYES! YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO STONE! IT'S MEDUSA!" They all turned behind, not knowing how to fight. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Lass shouted as he took out from his pocket an endless supply of small knives. He threw them behind him, towards the last seen position of medusa. Thankfully though, she was slow and was still at the exact spot. One of the knives penetrated her body, another went through her left breast, her heart.

"UWAAAAAHHHHH!" She turned into stone and was immediately pulverized by Jin who jumped and spun towards her in midair. He ended it with a downward roundhouse punch. After crushing her, the smoke began to move again. It became more concentrated into one spot. And finally a figure came out once more. "HAHAHAHHA! GOOD TRY!" The dark magician said as he walked out from the black mist.

With great accuracy and speed. Lire launched one of her crossbow arrows at the dark magician. "ARRRHHGHHH!" There was a scream of pain that circled the room. "YOU HAVE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!" The black mist gushed out from under the dark magician's hood and sleeves once more. The room became enveloped in darkness.

Arme, though she was still small in size, knew she had to do something. "I know thwe answer for thwis one…!"

-Mission: Defeat the dark magician-

Find out a way from the text to make out a battle plan to win the dark magician. Basically, just write out HOW to damage it, killing is not necessary because a way to damage it is enough. The dark magician will not turn back into a figure again after this as a protection feature, please keep that in mind. Winning him is definitely possible, please keep that in mind too. Also, please keep in mind that the one who will be going through this plan is Arme. This is crucial. From the storyline, there lies the key to attacking the dark magician.

-To be continued….. -


	11. Chapter 11

"THIS WORLD WAS NEVER MEANT FOR YOUR EXISTENCE!" A voice rang out throughout the darkness.

"DAMN!" Cursed Jin as the think black mist enveloped them like a black hole of never ending darkness. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" He cursed with a very crude tone. Jin was after all one of the more rough type of boys. He could never resist a fight and would always fight till the very end.

"Take this! SHINRYAKUU SENPUKYAKU!" His legs worked fast as he flipped into the air and did a full spin throttle backflip kick, after doing one in the air, he continued with a midair double arrow forward spin crush. And then as he landed a blaze of flames shot out from under his feet and enveloped the whole room with red flare. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" Jin exclaimed into the darkness. There was no reply.

"Jin! Don't waste your energwy!" Arme exclaimed as she turned to Lass. "Pwwut me dwawn fwor a momuwent Lwas." She said. Lass did so. "Evewywan! Attwack when I gwive the swignal!" She exclaimed as everyone turned to her. She took out a small handbook and flipped it to a particular page. She started chanting a short string of gibberish. And then, she pulled out her wand from inside her cape.

"TWONADWOOOOOO!"

A burst of strong wind enveloped the room. The rest of the grand chase members tried to hold onto something. They grabbed anything, from curtains to pillars to themselves, almost everything that is. Ronan was especially enjoying himself.

"GYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RONAN!" Elesis exclaimed as Ronan was hanging on to her chest. "I've no choice!" He exclaimed back to Elesis. The wind started to draw a huge gust and then to a squall. Elesis could feel a heavy amount of force pushing down on both her breasts. She started to turn red all at once. And then suddenly. "AHHH!" Ronan slipped and was now holding somewhere between her belly and her thighs.

"Ku….Kuuuuuu…." Elesis almost started to nosebleed already. "You….YOU PERVERTTTTTT!" And with a great amount of strength she took one hand off a pillar and grabbed Ronan's arm. Her strength crushed his arm and forcefully made his hand retract. "GO DIE! PERVERT!" And with that, she spun him across the room, and he headed towards the eye of the tornado.

The black mist was starting to fade already. It was being absorbed into the tornado generated by Arme who was now clinging on to Lass's back. "UGUUUUU!" She tried to concentrate. She knew she had to cast one more spell. As all of the black mist disappeared into the eye of the tornado. Arme looked back and pointed her wand at the eye of the tornado.

"STONING!" A purple beam of light shot out like a giant ray gun and landed right at the eye of the tornado. The dark mist started to take shape into the hooded figure once more. And slowly it turned into solid rock, turning from a deep black into a whitish grey.

"UWAAAAHHHH!" Ronan crashed into the stone figure an it broke into a few hundred pieces. "AAAHHHHHH! OUCH!" Ronan exclaimed as his greyish figure started to take shape from the dust flying around him. He massaged his muscles. But that too did not ease the aches one bit. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! EL!" It was a short form for Ronan cause after all Ronan and Elesis were somewhat intimate in many senses other than one.

"You…YOU IDIOT! YOU VIOLATED MY BODY AND NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED! DIE! DIIIIIEEEE!" Elesis dashed towards Ronan and gave him a flying face kick fight on his right cheek. "GWAHAA!" Of course the pain was like nothing Ronan had ever felt before, well it is Elesis we are talking about here. In any case, it seemed after some bashing and some hair ripping, things calmed down a bit, although Lire was still holding Elesis back. Ronan on the other hand was half bald now and looked like he had gotten really badly done plastic surgery, which was funny in a way too.

Lass took out a bottle of pink liquid and poured it on Ronan's head. In almost an instant his hair and facial features returned to normal, but the trauma of Elesis's power still left a deep scar in his mind.

"I told you never to mess with Elesis…." Lass warned as he shrugged with a bit of evil in his tone.

"You've never ever said anything to me about her." Replied Ronan who was thankful that Lass had brought such a potion with him.

"Oh, yes I forgot to mention. You'll grow another four kilograms heavier later on, it's the side effect of the potion." Lass put the cork back into the bottle and then kept the potion back into his bag.

Ronan grunted he had never liked the word 'side effects' it played a major role in his life. It was like a dating sim game, every move will have a side effect. He recalled how many wrong moves he had made in the past 6 years with Elesis and the amount of bruises he obtained from her and her ALONE. Not even fighting giant Gorgos could cause him that much damage, only Elesis was capable enough to make such a thing happen.

And as the Grand Chase were preparing for their journey once more, something echoed in the hall way, something evil but almost kind in a way too.

"Bravo…..bravo….you've made it this far…."

The voice said. Everyone was stunned and shocked in some aspects too.

"W…WHO IS THIS!" Lire pointed her crossbow into thin air, of course she knew it would do no good with close range attacks, but it acted as a tool to scare the enemy away, if it, she or he was scared of pointy arrows.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Lass shouted next. Ryan was preparing his giant axe as he looked around cautiously. "Damn! I've not appeared for some time now." He whispered under his tone, referring this directly to the author who went on hiatus for a few months. "Is this the god damn author speaking here! If so, you better know who you're dealing with! YOU GET IT!" Ryan was furious. But of course, the author, me, could not do a thing about it.

Jin realized something then. "Ryan, you keep talking to yourself recently….are you alright?" He asked, half concerned but mostly it was a half assed question. But it was true, during the hiatus moment Ryan had been somewhat complaining most likely because he was after all cluster phobic and had been sitting in the dark stairway waiting for an update from the author to continue their journey.

"No…this is not the author…."

I, the author gave a sigh, thanking whoever who cleared my name earlier.

"I am the shadow within your nightmares. I am the grave of destruction that lurks in the darkness."

A pair of eyes appeared in the darkness. One was red, the other was blue. The figure, only a meters away, hidden in the shadows of the oncoming hallways walked slowly towards the group of seven.

"Gaikoz has sent me to greet you." She said walking towards all of them. Her face was now visible as she walked under the moonlight glimmering from a small window directly above her head. The grandchase did not recognize who she was, not even the slightest. Who was she? Nobody knew, but the chains of fate between her and someone within the GrandChase was about to have a permanent solder to it.

"I….am….." She said dramatically.

"Mari…."

Everyone each exchanged looked. "Ku….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryan started laughing at first, then Ronan. And it quickly spread to Lass, Arme, Lire and Elesis. They just couldn't stop themselves. "YOU DID IT SO DRAMATICALLY! HAHAHAHA! BUT YOUR NAME! IT'S SO COMMON!" They laughed from the lameness of her name.

"You guys really have no manners huh?" A tone of calmness rang in the air. They turned to Jin, he was the only one who did not laugh one bit. "She's a lady, and we as gentlemen should treat her as one." He said in a cool and collected tone. It was Jin after all, he was quite the ladies' man. Suddenly a pail of water came tumbling on Jin's head. "AHAHAHAHA! SAYS THE BIG SHOT LADY KILLER!" Ryan was the one who threw the water on him. From where did he get this? It was his WHOLE supply of clean water from a stream near the outer walls of Serdin, and it was the only supply of water he had, and all was lost now. In any case, everyone burst into laughter again.

"I really hate you guys…" Jin grumbled in a rather unhappy tone.

"You people…." Mari was angry at all of them. She looked at them in the eye as she did making each of them shut their gap immediately.

"I am the servant of my master…Gai…" And she suddenly chocked on her words. Her eyes were on Jin's face at that time. She started blushing. It was quite obvious she had the hots for Jin, although nobody really noticed all that much.

"Ga…Ga…Gai….Koz….He…He….is…is th…the master…o….of…a…all…ee….ev…evil…..ahahahaha…."  
Her words were tense and unbalanced.

"Ah, she's just another small fry." Ryan said almost nonchalantly. Suddenly a bullet flew by his ear, shaving off part of his side burn, yet missing his ear entirely. Mari gained back her composure, she was the one who launched the shot. Everyone was shocked and knew the shot was definitely a performance of one of the finest gun man skills they have ever seen.

"I could kill of you here right now…" Her voice was menacingly calm as she screened across the room. She skipped Jin however or else she'd skip another beat again. "Yo…you be…better be careful…y..you ge…get it!" Her voice turned raspy again as she saw Jin.

"We don't want to fight with you. Especially not with a lady." Jin replied as he calmly put his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "However, we would like to settle this problem diplomatically with your leader Gaikoz if possible." His tone was like music to Mari's ears. She wasn't concentrating on the content for a moment there as her heart was swayed by Jin's youngish and fluent voice. The melodious tune made her heart flip 360.

"H…He….sa…says he…w..will ne…never…d…deal with you lot!" Mari screamed and then ran off into the darkness once more.

"AH! WAIT!" Jin exclaimed, but her footsteps were getting fainter and fainter by the second.

"There is no point chasing her…" Ronan said. "Let's just get ready and move on. Gaikoz is not a person who likes to talk, I can guarantee you this." He said as he started checking his armor once more.

Everyone nodded and then got ready their equipment. After everything was settled they got moving. The passage before them was a dark but wide one. Their voices were echoed back by the walls which were thick and made out of solid rock. Small candles lit the hallway, but it was not bright enough to fully illuminate the middle path. They walked down slowly and noticed shoe prints on the carpet below them, most likely they were from Mari's shoes. As they walked slowly, they spotted something in front of them. It was a single red light in the darkness. They slowly approached it and looked at what was emitting the red light.

The first they noticed was a pad of numbers, and above that was an electronic input device which read

-Please Insert Password-

They examined the device, then they noticed a giant door sitting right beside it.

Jin kicked the door. "Damn! It's shut!" He shouted looking at the giant wooden door which was carved out from granite. He examined the door and then the pad and notice something stuck underneath. It was…..

…an electronic bomb.

"I…IT'S A BOMB DAMMIT!" He exclaimed looking at the mechanical device under the number pad. Everyone noticed it all at once and backed away from it. Only Lire, the professional locksmith stood there examining the key code input device. She got a rough idea how it worked.

"We need a password…." She said looking at the door. None of them knew anything and everyone just turned away. Lire knew what that meant, they had to find another way to get around this door. She looked for windows hoping to climb across to the other side, but to her dismay, there were no windows at all. She looked at the pad once more, this time she noticed something weird and small near the pad. It was a carved writing on the granite wall.

"Hey guys! See this!" She said pointing to the writing. Everyone gathered to read it and they read it clear. It read.

'To unlock this door, solve the riddle.

Imagine 2 rows of numbers, similar, yet different. 7 on one side is 1 on the other. 3 on one is 9 on the other. But 5 remains 5. Now then, what would '8947 6231' be? It is an eight digit code. Good luck! The bomb will explode after 5 unsuccessful tries, so be careful.

-Love Mari."

Everybody was wondering why Mari, their enemy had left a riddle for them, but that didn't matter at all. The fact is they had something to follow. They didn't exactly trust it, but somehow it looked legit. They had no other tracks so they decided to go with this one

Now, Lire knew the lock was possible the break. They just needed the right numbers. Lire smiled and with her ego exclaimed.

"I see…..Leave this to me guys! I'll solve this!"

-Mission: Get the password-

"I just have to solve the riddle…Could the pad have something to do with it?"

'Imagine 2 rows of numbers, similar, yet different. 7 on one side is 1 on the other. 3 on one is 9 on the other. But 5 remains 5. Now then, what would '8947 6231' be? It is an eight digit code'

Just getting a rough idea how the pad looks like. It looks like this. 

7 8 9

4 5 6

1 2 3

Good luck figuring out!


End file.
